Hollywood Love
by ppiglette
Summary: Syaoran Li is a cold rude guy who just happens to be a part time actor. He attends Concordia College, the same one Sakura is attending. The world is doomed, according to Sakura that is...[complete]
1. IntroductionThe Arrival

#################

Hey everyone, first time doing fanfic so I'm sorry if its bad. Suggestions, comments, etc are welcome. Please read and REVIEW!

EDIT: I changed the names to Japanese, if I missed any plese tell me.  
  
SUMMARY: Syaoran Li is a dropdead gorgeous 18 year old actor. Girls go literally insane by his presence and now that he is entering Concordia college, the world is doomed. According to Sakura that is...  
#################  
**Hollywood Love:introduction**  
  
"Oh my god! Syaoran Li is here!" screamed a girl next to me.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Everyone in Tokyo loves him, but I think he is a horrible actor. I'm pretty sure everyone else likes him just because he is attractive. From where I was standing – and mind you, I was standing very far away- I could still see him wear that solemn face of his as he walks towards the entrance of the school. Instantly cries, yells screams, whatever you want to call it, rang the hot march air.  
  
"Sakura!" a voice behind me yelled. It was my best friend,Tomoyo. As always, she was carrying the camera of hers, already recording me. I tried to cover the lens but she managed to dodge before I could reach it. I gave a loud sigh, enough to make her stop recording. I grinned. It ALWAYS worked.  
  
"Thanks." I said happily. "I don't know why you don't like being recorded, you look great on camera!" Tomoyo protested.  
  
By now, the crowd has gone inside the school, following Mr. I-got-it-all. The screeches were faint, and I was glad. Then I remembered that our society expects that people like me are to be in school at 8:00pm sharp. Even if all of the school girls and boys gone nuts over the arrival of a famous celebrity. AND not to mention you have a 100% chance of getting stepped on when you are under the same roof as these maniacs.  
  
"Come on Sakura, everyones inside, I want to get a good shot of Syaoran!" Tomoyo said as she tugged on my arm.  
  
The price of having friends. I thought to myself. I couldn't help but crack a smile, only to confuse the excited but nervous Tomoyo.  
  
"When you're ready to be human again, tell me." Was all she said before letting go of me and rushing inside the school.  
  
I waddled my way in school, insisting to myself that I only have to deal with the flapping mandibles for 3 hours before I could be free for the rest of the day. **(LOL for those who don't know, mandibles are the lower part of a person's mouth. My math teacher uses that term. ;)**  
  
The instant I opened the door, I swear, I could have literally flew away from the intense yelling if I have not gotten a hold of the doorknob. I sped to my homeroom to avoid the commotion, and luckily, I made it.  
  
There was no one in the room, and I'm glad. The teachers were also out in the halls trying to get autographs while being their superior self at the same time.  
  
My back against the door, I gave a loud sigh of relief when I saw a face right in front of mine. I yelled out in surprise, but the guy cupped my mouth.  
  
"SHH!" he said this rather rudely while putting his finger in front of his mouth to silence me. I shut up. Why do people put their index finger in front of their mouth anyway? Who came up with such a dumb gesture? He was listening intently near the door now. I was busy observing his face. He was extremely good-looking and I love his dark brown hair. I wanted to run my fingers through them. Then I realized who he was.  
  
Syaoran Li.  
---------------------------------------  
I hoped you guys like it! REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Bus Ride

Hey everyone, Lol thanks for the reviews ( it really encourages me. And since two people or so wanted me to change to Japanese names, I'm changing it lol. I was thinking about it but I've always seen the cardcaptors and not cardcaptor sakura. Obviously cause I live in Canada where people who control the television suck. :P  
  
Yeah, I do need help with the summary haha, my friends told me that as well, but I did fix it. Better? Also, I'm looking for an editor (those people who correct my big amount of grammatical mistakes)?  
  
Ahhhh I won't keep you waiting, here it is:  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I did not make these characters btw but i'm pretty sure everyone knows it since this is a fanfiction site... ;

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 1:** Discovering  
  
Week later...  
  
_I can't believe after one week, Syaoran still didn't change schools_ I thought miserably.  
  
I was sitting down on a wooden bench, waiting for my bus to come when I heard a faint cough. I turned around, only to see Syaoran.  
  
_Dang it, this seems so repetitive, me wishing he wasn't here and he somehow always turns out to be near me. I'm jinxing myself._ I let out a cry of frustration.  
  
At the corner of my eye, I could see him, staring at me wondering why I had made such an outburst. But when I turned to look at him directly, he looked away and regained his solemn face.  
  
I was beginning to feel white hair growing on me when the bus finally came. I'm really impatient. Everyone knows that. Especially if you have Syaoran standing there only a few feet away from me. It makes a person, like me, get incredibly uncomfortable. I let Syaoran go on first.  
  
"Ticket please." Was the greeting I got from the bus driver. I shoved the ticket into her hand and walked down the little aisle of seats. I was going to the mall to meet Tomoyo and my dad couldn't drive me so I have to take the bus. It'll be a long ride. I decided to look for a good seat. All the good seats were taken. I felt a little weird being the only one on the bus who's standing. I'm kind of surprised that there was no commotion for the arrival of Syaoran. But then again, most of the people were of old age. REALLY old age. Not that I have anything against old people. Except this one.  
  
"Young lady, could you sit down, I need to see where my stop is." Said the wrinkled prune sitting behind me.  
  
_Is this lady accusing me of being FAT?! I screamed in my head. So what, there are no seats, I have to stand and I'm not moving. Ok, maybe I'm making a big deal of this...  
_  
"LADY!" the woman interrupted my train of thoughts.

"There are no seats." I said stubbornly.

"You could move out of my way!" the snapping turtle snapped at me.

"Oh." I said this somewhat dumbly. I had totally forgotten about that. I blushed. I was right, this is going to be a long ride.  
  
I moved aside and the lady seemed satisfied enough. But now the man behind me grunted until I could stand no more and turned around. "Do you have a problem?" I tried not to sound too rude but he was getting on my last nerve.  
  
"Move." He said simply. "There is a seat right next to him." The man pointed to a seat right next to Syaoran.  
  
_Funny, I didn't know a seat was there_. I said this to myself half sarcasticly. I stared a long time at the seat until I finally decide that the best way to please everyone on this bus was to sit down.  
  
He gave me such an intense glare the whole time, even if I sat the furthest away from him as possible. When it was my stop, I gladly got up and headed for the door. I heard the familiar footsteps behind me.  
  
_WHY is he following me?! I'm going insane. He's everywhere I look_!  
  
Everything was better when I found Tomoyo there waving at me. Somehow, she's always the one seeing me first.  
  
"Tomoyo, lets hurry up, Syaoran is following me!" That caused a little giggle from my best friend.

"I wish he was following me. Anyways I'm pretty sure its just a concidence. Where did you say he was again?" She said slyly.

"TOMOYO!" I whined. She giggled some more before following me inside the mall.  
  
When we were done shopping, I couldn't help but notice Eriol sitting quietly at the starbucks shop reading a magazine.  
  
I felt a nudge next to me. "Go talk to him!" Tomoyo said excitingly. She loved love related stuff. Especially when it had to do with me. I looked at her unsurely.  
  
I had a crush on this guy since... almost forever. The blackish blue hair, his wonderful blue eyes...  
  
"Sakura! He's getting up, go talk to him before its too late!" Tomoyo said urgently.  
  
"Oh! Right!" I snapped back into reality. I skipped over to him. Yes I SKIPPED. I am feeling very jittery, ok?


	3. Accident

Hey everyone, Thanks for the reviews! I can't believe it. I'm so happy. Thanks for your love! HARHAR. DON'T WORRY! It's a s/s fic! I love Syaoran!!!! And the only person I think he goes well is Sakura. Syaoran my warrior! ;  
  
I had to think for a long time but, I think I got the whole path straight. ( I'll try to add some twists just to torture everybody sticks out her tongue READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 2: Accident  
  
"Hey..." I said it a little too soft for Eriol to hear. Damn, it was hard enough to say it out the first time, but now I have to try again. This is so nerve wracking.  
  
My left hand was dug deep in my pocket slowly; unconsciously ripping the piece of spare tissue I had in there. I only realized it when I put my hand on the table to talk to him. Embarrassed I took the pieces of clinging tissue and dropped it on the floor.  
  
"Hey Eriol." Wow. That came out so boldly. His handsome face looked up to see who was talking to him. ME! ME! I shouted.  
  
"Oh hey Sakura." He smiled warmly. Someone give me a certificate for courage. I deserve one, I deserve one!  
  
"Do you want to sit down?" Eriol asked me politely. I gave a big grin.  
  
"Of course!" I sat down a little to eagerly. So eagerly, that there was a thump on the chair when I sat down.  
  
Eriol chuckled. "You enthusiastic about sitting, aren't you?" he teased me, his eyes twinkled. I grew hot and I could feel the little sweat drop at the back of my head forming. I gave him a weak smile. This was way too much.  
  
"Eriol." Came a voice behind me. Saved by... I turned around....Syaoran. I thought that people stalked celebrities, not the other way around. Eriol stood up to greet his best friend.  
  
"Syaoran! I wouldn't have ever thought that I would catch you in a place like this." Eriol was meaning the crowd. Usually if he went to crowded areas, fans would come rushing to him. Today was different, though none of us knew why. Syaoran noticed me sitting there, and stared at me coldly. Clearly he didn't want me there.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm quitting acting. No girls would be screaming for me anymore." Came the reply. Syaoran stared at me, as if accusing me of screaming at him.  
  
"You couldn't have! I was hoping you'd buy me a car this Christmas!" Eriol laughed. Syaoran just stared at him, missing the entire joke. His eyes were expressionless.  
  
"I could still buy you a car if you want." He stated solemnly. Eriol merely grinned. "If you insist." Eriol added jokingly. His friend was way too serious about things.  
  
"He was playing with you." I piped up. _Oh my god, why the hell did I say that?  
_  
Syaoran gave me another cruel stare. Then suddenly Eriol remembered his manners.  
  
"Syaoran, this is Sakura. Sakura this is Syaoran." I nodded to him, but he didn't even look at me.

"So you're serious, you've quit acting?" Eriol switched back to the subject earlier.

"Yes."

"No regrets?"

"No. Well, I'll still be acting for a couple of more months because of the contract, but I'm asking my manager if I can only do it part time. You know how my training is getting harder." Syaoran was getting incredibly uncomfortable and he kept glaring at me. He was making ME uncomfortable now. Then, I remembered that Tomoyo was nearby, so I stood up.  
  
"Oh my god." I said loudly and glanced around for Tomoyo. When I spotted her at Radio Shack looking for cameras, I excused myself from Eriol and gave him an extra shy smile. I didn't even look at Syaoran.  
  
"How would you like to go to the Christmas Dance with Syaoran?" yelled Eriol after me. Then I heard a grunt, which probably came from Eriol. I looked back. Syaoran had punched him in the stomach for saying that. I guess Eriol is not interested in me, instead he wants to set me and Syaoran up. I gave a sigh once I arrived where Tomoyo was. There goes my crush. My crush crushed me. I gave a little laugh. Its funny, I talk to myself too often and most of the time, its really cheesy things.  
-------------------------------------------  
[3 hours later] I was outside the mall, ready to cross the street.

"Bye Tomoyo!" I waved goodbye to my amethyst eyed friend. Tomoyo laughed and waved back

"See ya tomorrow! I'll have another outfit ready for you tomorrow!" I smiled as I watch her go, her hair flowing through the wind. If only I had hair like hers. Mine is so short and straight...(a/n I have no problem with people with short and straight hair, its just to show that Sakura doesn't have much ego.)  
  
I heard footsteps towards me. It was Syaoran of course, I was getting used to this guy.  
  
"Hey! What's you name? Sakura?" yelled Syaoran. I stopped and he caught up with me.

"What do you want?" I said this a little too rude but it didn't matter, he was always rude and cold to everyone.

"I don't want to have you as my date. I know you don't want to either." His eyes still glaring at me. "I don't know why Eriol said that."  
  
"Great!" I tried to hide the enthusiasm but it didn't work. He was handsome I admit, but he was a celebrity. I knew that he was a cold, unfeeling, serious, spoiled, careless, self centered person. I gave an awkward good bye and started to cross the street.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a loud honk, the screeching of tires, and the yelling of people on the streets. I ran to the other side for safety, not knowing what is happening. I felt a hard bump against my right leg and I slammed down onto the blacktop. I could see red, green and yellow lights. Some colors were too hard for me to identify. I was too dizzy. Too confused. I felt firm arms wrap around my waist and picked me uoff the road quickly. My head was pressed tightly against his chest, I felt comfortable. It was warm and strongly built. I tried to look up to see who it was but my head felt heavy. The last thing I heard was the soft whisper of my name, and the thumping of his heart...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
a/n !!! YEAH! I think this is the longest chapter so far. Though I know to most of you its considered short...   
HAHA. REVIEW EVERYONE! REVIEW! Give me suggestions and everything. I want this story to be the best possible! I LUV YOU ALL!  
  
-Ppiglette


	4. Mysterious Rescuer

Hey everyone, Man I'm really into working on this story! Yay it's almost getting to the fun part. Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Did you guys know that there is another CCS story rated R who has the same title and around the same plot as I do? Its really ... oh god I was upset when my friend told me about it. Guess I'm not that original...; Now...READ AND REVIEW! :P Enjoy also ;)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Chapter 3: Mysterious Savior_**  
  
I was now conscious of my surroundings. It was too tiring to open my eyes though. Then again, maybe it's because of my position. Whoever saved me still held me close to him. I felt comfort. No one has ever held me this way, filled with love and care. I wanted to open my eyes, to see this mysterious person.  
  
I heard the wailing of the sirens. Coming closer and closer..  
  
_HEY! Where they'd go?! I thought angrily as the wailing went to a different direction. I'm dying here and they skipped me to treat some other patient?!  
_  
My rescuer picked me up once more and began walking. Where was I heading? My head was pounding once again, and I felt my right foot burn with pain. It was hurting so badly, I gave a loud moan. I opened my eyes accidentally and saw....  
  
Nothing. The guy's face was covered with a dark shadow. I struggled to see, but my eyes didn't feel like cooperating. My right leg was burning hard now, and tears began forming in my emerald eyes. Before I knew it, I was unconscious. Yet again.  
  
"Sakura?" whispered a soft voice. A little too soft. It was near my ear, and it was tickling me.

"AYA!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while waving my arms at the person. I hated when I am tickled. I realized that it was my dad, Fujitaka Kinomoto.

"Gomen, I didn't know it was you father."  
  
My father gave me a weak smile. His eyes still wore a worried look.

"Dad, if you still want to have chances with new women, you've got to wipe that expression off your face." I said, hoping to cheer him up. It did. He was so happy!  
  
"Alright, if that's what my Cherry Blossom wants." He said kindly to me. I loved the way he called me Cherry blossom. Just like I loved it when he said the world revolved around me. Just kidding, I'm not so self centered! I gave him a warm hug.

"Hey guys, Sakura is awake!" said a voice, only too familiar, it was Tomoyo's.  
  
"Tomoyo!" I cried with happiness. She was followed by Eriol (I blushed), Syaoran (why is he here?), and a girl with black hair in odango style (who is she?!).  
  
"And a couple of other people..." I added slowly, looking directly at Syaoran and the other girl. The girl didn't look too bad. I smiled at her, "Who are you exactly?"  
  
"Meilin Li." She said proudly.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto." I replied.  
  
"I know. I heard about you from Syaoran so I decided to come. You're in my Math class aren't you?" Meilin answered.  
  
I nodded. "Syaoran told you?" I looked at him questioningly. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking out the window, as if wishing he were somewhere else.  
  
Tomoyo giggled as she looked at Syaoran. I nudged her a bit and she blushed deep red. Of course then she saw me gush at Eriol. She gave me a big hug and smiled wide. "I brought Eriol here. He was really worried when he heard the news." Tomoyo whispered in my ear. I gaped at her. I still had a chance! I thought happily. My best friend winked at me. I turned back to look at Eriol timidly.  
  
"I'll leave you with your friends." Father said to me, noticing that he wasn't needed there. I gave him another big hug and he left the room.  
  
"Sakura, you feeling better?" Tomoyo motioning at my leg I looked down at my right leg, it was bandaged neatly with a white cotton- like material.  
  
"The doctor says that you'll be out here by tomorrow." Eriol said.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked shyly, looking up, directly in his blue eyes.  
  
"Tell us what happened." Meilin said eagerly.  
  
"I don't know exactly. Everything was blurry." I started to say "All I remember was the screeching of cars, and one of the cars hit me. Then some mysterious guy helped me and carried me..."  
  
"Wait, Syaoran, weren't you there when it happen?" Meilin asked him. Syaoran, who hasn't spoken at all since he entered, gave Meilin an icy look. When everyone looked at him expectingly waiting for an answer, he gave up.  
  
"Yeah, I was there." Cleary, he was a guy with few words. Everyone waited. He just stared around the room wondering what we were staring at.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"I wonder who rescued me." I thought to myself. Then I notice that Eriol was uncomfortable. Could it be him? Our eyes met and we looked at each other for the longest time. His eyes were twinkling. _It IS him! I have to repay him somehow..._  
  
**_few hours later_** --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone was getting ready to leave the room, the nurses said that I needed to sleep early. I agreed. I kept blushing when Syaoran looked at me, and when Eriol began to talk to me I felt like shooting him rude comments. Then I realized I got the two switched around. Yup, I need my sleep alright. I smiled as everyone wished me a good night, though it was 7 in the afternoon.  
  
Meilin was the last one to leave. She grinned at me triumphantly as if she had just figured out the best plan. I didn't bother to ask why she was so happy. I was extremely worned out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
What'd you guys think? Ya I know, not so interesting but its getting there. Who did you think the rescuer was? I know one of you thought it was Syaoran. This time I didn't put much humor but I wanted to focus on the love triangles here. Sakura with Eriol. Tomoyo with Syaoran.... I wonder how it would turn out in the end? What's Meilin's plan?!?! ONLY I KNOW :D Plus I introduced Fujitaka a bit and Meilin as well. -Ppiglette


	5. Illness

**[Normal POV setting: still in the hospital]**  
  
_I shouldn't be feeling for Sakura! This was not supposed to happen! This was not supposed to happen at all!_ Eriol screamed silently in his head.  
  
"Eriol?" Meilin said with curiosity. Meilin closed the door behind her.  
  
"Eriol, what are you still doing here?" Meilin asked again.  
  
"Oh nothing, just thinking." Eriol replied quickly and walked towards the plain white elevator.  
  
_If he has feelings for Sakura, my plan might be harder then I expected_...thought Meilin. _I'll just have to work hard. But first, I need to go to the pharmacy to get some...medicine.  
_  
**_Back to Sakura's POV: a few months later (summer time). Meilin is best friends with both Sakura and Tomoyo._**  
  
I was sleeping peacefully when the telephone rang. I sighed.  
  
I picked up the phone and before I could greet the other person with a 'hello?', the person screamed,  
  
"SAKURA!!!!" Remind me to get new eardrums.

"Is this Tomoyo?" I asked sleepily.

"Meilin is very ill! You must come quick."

"What? What happened? What's wrong?" I was fully awake now.

"I'll explain later, she's at Syaoran's house." "Right."  
  
It only took a few minutes to get to Syaoran's house. He was a block away from my house, what luck. On luckier occasions, there would be a couple of girls who manage to find his house and then start screaming in front of his house. You know what's even better? These girls have extremely strong vocal cords. So strong it reaches to my house, which is a block away. Note that all the above is thought with extreme sarcasm.  
  
Wait, what am I thinking, Meilin is ill! I am now in front of Syaoran's house and I was about to step inside the gate when two pair of hands pulled be away from them.  
  
"What the..." I watch the gate turn smaller and smaller.

"Do you have Mistress Li's permission?" Growled the two guards.

"I'm here to visit her niece, Meilin, she is ill. Ill as in not feeling well." I tried to explain slowly. Guards had a reputation to be dull-minded people.

"You think we are dumb don't you?!" One of the guards said menacingly at me.

"Well.. no.. I.." God someone help me.  
  
"Let her go." Commanded a stern voice.

"Syaoran! I mean Li-san" I cried happily. It was the first time I've been happy to see him. I was getting pretty scared, and the guard's breath was horrible.  
  
The guards obediently let me go, although the both seemed ready to launch at me. I hurried after Syaoran, as long as I'm with him, the guards can't hurt me. I gave a loud exhale of relief. I noticed that Syaoran was wearing fighting cloth, martial arts cloth. I wonder why..  
  
"Meilin is upstairs." Syaoran said sharply.

"Arigato Li-san" I said thankfully.  
  
We were inside the house now. It was large and sophisticated, something that I didn't expect. There were many delicate decorations that hung on the walls, for example a silk fan with a painting on top of it. The servants knew who the master was; they bowed respectfully at Syaoran and then me. I smiled awkwardly. Even the servants were properly dressed and neatly combed. Everything looked so strict.  
  
He led me up the stairs swiftly. I never noticed before, but he walked very easily. I'm not saying that walking is hard; it just looked like he was half floating half walking. Or maybe I have a good imagination...  
  
"Ah!" I tripped and I closed my eyes expecting the hard wooden floor to hit my face. Instead, a firm pair of hands gripped my waist and pulled be up. I opened my eyes in surprise, I was only an inch away from the stairs. I struggled to stand back up and Syaoran let go of me. I blushed. I couldn't help it, he was extremely hot and he had wonderful reflexes. He saved me twice, and... ok Sakura, stop giving him so much credit. I sighed. Remember, he's a stupid serious walking wall. I smiled. I felt normal once again.  
  
Even after saving me however, he did not say a thing. He did not look at me or acted anything differently. He just kept walking towards Meilin's room.  
  
"Meilin?" Syaoran said softly. His voice was deep, rich and no longer hard as steel. He really cared for Meilin. I should be worrying; I haven't been the least worried. Suddenly a wave of guilt washed over me.  
  
Syaoran and I entered the room. The windows were shut and Tomoyo sat quietly on a chair next to Meilin. She looked like something was amusing her but she was trying to hide it with a force frown. What could have been so funny? At a time like this..  
  
"Meilin.." I gasped. She was tremendously pale. Her lips were a faded purple. She looked ghastly. She was wearing her pajamas and covered in many bed sheets.  
  
I could hardly walk, I was trembling too much. What the hell is wrong with me? I never become like this, why to Meilin? Then it struck me. Meilin was always happy, strong, bold and lively. Never like this. Never.  
  
"Sakura?" Meilin whispered hoarsely. Syaoran helped me walk towards Meilin. I was trembling, even with Syaoran by my side. I didn't care if he touched me or anything. I just wanted Meilin to look healthier. Lots healthier.  
  
"Sorry Sakura I can't explain, I have to leave for New York for my family reunion now." Tomoyo said to me in a rush. Right, I totally forgot about it. It was nice of her to try to visit Meilin before leaving. She gave Meilin a soft hug and walked out towards the door. It was just me, Meilin and... if you want to consider him, Syaoran.  
  
"What happened to her?" I asked Syaoran. He was scowling at Meilin. Suddenly a rush of angry emotions boiled out of my mouth. "What the hell is your problem? Why would you scowl at Meilin, your cousin who is sick in bed?! Anyways, I wouldn't do that face if I were you. It might freeze!" I screamed. "Although if you think about, it isn't much difference..."I added to myself.  
  
It must have been the tension in the room, Meilin lying there pale as her bed sheets, and his cold appearance that made me go off like that. Syaoran looked at me shocked. He glared at me furiously muttered "bitch" at me, left the room and slammed the door.  
  
I looked back at Meilin. She was frowning.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked her fearfully.

"Go apologize-" she gave a loud cough.

"To that baka?! NO!" I said furiously. Meilin gave another loud throaty cough. Guilt swept over me once more. "I'm sorry Meilin. I'll go apologize to him. Get better ok? I'll bring some water and food up later." I gave Meilin one last helpless look and closed the door behind me.  
  
I headed to where I thought Li's bedroom was. It was there, but empty. I awed at the magnificent swords hung up on the wall. They were ancient looking and seemed to hold immense power just by being there on the wall. Many had carvings on, and some didn't. Both looked outstanding. Then I heard a yell outside.  
  
I rushed down the stairs and into the garden. I was expecting burglars or something but there were none. Then I saw Li, busy practicing his martial arts moves. He was excellent; even I had to admit that fact. That must explain how he floats when he walks. How his reflexes were so fast.  
  
No wonder, when I came rushing down, none of the servants rushed with me. They knew all along. Well psh-ya! They live here. I sweat-dropped at my own thoughts.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Syaoran was right in front of me, his eyes glaring at me. Damn, I was so lost in thought that I-  
  
"I said, what are you doing here?" Syaoran repeated, gritting his teeth.  
  
I blinked. I took a deep breath and said, "I wanted to say how sorry I am for yelling at you like that. I was being rude in your own house and I should have tried to control my emotions better. I'm sorry Li-san." I bowed awkwardly.  
  
Silence greeted me. I looked up to see him look at me, unsure of what to say at my apology.  
  
"Apology accepted." He said emotionlessly.  
  
I bowed uncomfortably. I was about to go back upstairs to Meilin when his voice stopped me.  
  
"Kinomoto-san.." Syaoran began slowly. "I'm sorry as well. Its just.." I was looking at him now. He looked confused. "Its just that, for me...Well, Meilin, she just looks so..."  
==========================================================

To be continues ;)

===========================================================  
HAHA! I'll leave it like that. Just to torture you guys! BTW is my Japanese REALLY bad? I've been watching a lot of anime lately and I wanted to add a Japanese touch to my fic. Since it IS Japanese originated or whatever. This is longer that I planned but it should last long.  
  
Questions: why did Tomoyo look like she was amused? What was she trying to hide under that fake frown? What is Syaoran trying to say? What is happening to the relationship between Sakura and Syaoran?  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I lOVE YOU! ===============================================================


	6. Something smells fishy

**_Previously..._**  
  
"Kinomoto-san.." Syaoran began slowly. "I'm sorry as well. Its just..." I was looking at him now. He looked confused. "Its just that, for me...Well, Meilin, she just looks so..."

* * *

"Meilin looks helpless, covered in all those bed sheets, yet she's still extremely cold. She is just so.. sick. I would have never imagined Meilin, out of everyone, to be this sick. I don't even know how she got this sick. Well, for me...its very hard to express my feelings. I didn't know how to react, I---nothing like this has ever happened to me before, you know? That's, why I was scowling..I-d-didn't know how to react."  
  
I stared at Syaoran unbelievingly. This was WAY more then I would ever expect from him. Silence again. Both of us were getting incredibly uncomfortable.  
  
"I understand." I was walking away once more, but I turned around and softly said, "Li-san, you're a good person." For that single moment, his icy amber eyes soften into a more sincere look.  
  
I gave him a small smile and finally, for the third time turning towards the door, Syaoran let me leave.  
  
I went towards the kitchen and started to cook spaghetti with the help of the servants (I had no idea where the ingredients were. Plus, I had huge trouble with reading Chinese.).  
  
"Um..excuse me?" I was addressing the maid nearby. "Is this tomato sauce?" I held up a redish brown bottle.  
  
The maid didn't understand what I was saying, but she knew I wanted to know what that was. "Sauce Yui." She started drawing a picture in the air. I was lacking my imagination right then. "Its tomato sauce right?" I asked unsure. The maid sighed and nodded.  
------------------------------"Yes!" I screamed, I was finally finished with my spaghetti. All the servants turned around to stare at me. I ignored them. I placed the plate of spaghetti and water glass on a tray and started to go up. I couldn't help but want to get rid of a fishy smell around me. I didn't even touch fish. Why the hell did I smell fish? I knocked on Meilin's door.  
  
"Come in." The voice was clear and cheerful. I slowly walked in, closing the door with my right foot.  
  
"Hey Meilin, look what I made you." I smiled proudly, holding up my tray triumphantly. I placed the tray on the desk beside her. She leaned over and began eating. She, being selfish and self centered, didn't even comment on my cooking. She just kept eating and eating!  
  
"Meilin, how is it?" I said as sweetly as I could. She was sick after all, probably not fully conscious.  
  
"It's really good Sakura. But, I think you put fish in it? It's really light, but I can still taste it. That's the only weird part, but overall it's really delicious."  
  
I thought for a moment. "Meilin, what's yui mean?" I asked her.  
  
"Fish."  
  
"GAHHH!!!"I yelled. "Meilin! I asked one of the servants if the bottle was tomato sauce. I wanted more tomato flavor since you didn't have enough tomatoes. She said it was Sauce Yui! Its fish sauce huh?! Oh my gosh! I'm tremendously sorry Meilin! That's why I smell like fish!"  
  
Meilin burst into fits of laugh. I was so embarrassed.  
  
"Meilin!" I whined. I gave a playful punch at Meilin. She pretended to be hurt and pouted.  
  
"I'm sick remember?" Meilin reminded a little serious.  
  
"Oh, right." I shouldn't be doing this, I keep forgetting that she is sick.  
  
"I'm kidding, it doesn't hurt."  
  
Excuse me but if she wasn't sick , I'll kill her. I have rules against killing ill people. Thats when I noticed something. I wonder why she wasn't as pale and ill as before...  
  
"Wow, Meilin, you look 10 times better. Are you still sick?" I was studying her hard.  
  
"..Yahh!" She said, almost sounding afraid. Afraid of what? I thought.  
  
"I am sick!" She gave a low cough. It sounded real enough. She better not be pretending to be sick..  
  
"Meilin, why are you pretending?" I asked.  
  
"How'd you know?!" She blurred out."I didn't, I just asked you cause I was suspicious. You answered my question."  
  
She looked at me disbelievingly. "I can't believe you." She said finally. I laughed. This was way too typical.  
  
"You really had me fooled. I was trembling, did you see me?" I laughed a bit. I was still slightly angry.  
  
"Ya, I wanted to giggle so badly but I had to keep my act on." Meilin said grinning.  
  
"How did you get to look so ill?" I asked her, curiously. Forgtting my anger. I guess I'm those people who don't need anger management.  
  
"I ate a lot of random pills from the pharmacy. I bought the strongest one and in the morning, I looked perfect. I mean, perfect as in perfectly sick looking. All pale and stuff."  
  
"Isn't that bad for you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Taking pills you don't need.." I said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Are you serious?!?!" Meilin shouted. I was really getting to her. Ha! That's for worrying me so much.  
  
"Why did you pretend to be sick anyways?" I asked her.  
  
"Well, I wanted to get you and Syaoran together. I thought you guys look... kawaii [cute]."  
  
I was trying to develop this new idea in my brain. Nope, its not working.  
  
"Tomoyo is gone to New York, and there is only you and Syaoran. Evidently, you guys will talk at least a bit, and I was going to stay sick until you two were close enough."  
  
===================================later on====================  
  
When I was walking home, when I bumped into someone.  
  
"Eriol!" I said brightly. "Hey Sakura." Eriol gave me a warm smile. "Were you coming from Syaoran's house?" "Ya." I said. "I guess you heard." "Yeah, I tried visiting her but she kept insisting that she only wanted you and Syaoran to visit her." Eriol said, clearly mystified. "Really?" I was only half listening. I was way too busy deciding if I should hug him or not. He was extremely close to me, and the temptation was irresistible. He is the one who saved me from turning into a mash potato on the road. I didn't even thank him yet.  
  
Before I knew it, I went on my tip toes (he was way taller then me), and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." I said shyly. I blushed deeply and began running to my house. He didn't call for me. Good. Cause I'm officially never going outside anymore after what I just did.

* * *

There you go! I hope the results weren't too bad. Tell me what you think by reviewing of course ( Thanks for everyone's support, I'll give shoutouts to everyone next chapted I promise!  
  
If there are any mistakes, please tell me at once. Any confusions tell me as well. I'll make sure to clearify them ( I only looked over this chapter 2 times very quickly so I'm not sure if its perfect ( I really hope you guys enjoyed it and now I'll let you go  
  
REVIEW REVIEW! I luv you! Haha if you review it means you love me! (sweatdrops)

-Ppiglette


	7. The Press

HEY EVERYONE. I'm sorry I didn't have enough time yesterday to edit this story properly, i hope youdidn't get too confused. Anyways now its better. :) ENJOY

* * *

It was early in the afternoon when the stupid phone rang. I gave a low yawn and picked up the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi.." I murmured.

"Sakura?" It was Syaoran.

"Yeah?" I said lazily.

"Meilin is still ill, she wants you to come over." Oh god, did she really forget that I found out about her little plan?

"She isn't really ill, Li-san." I told him. Silence was at the other end.

"Just come, okay?" Syaoran said briefly and hung up.  
  
I gave sigh of desperation. Damn celebrities; think that they can get whatever they want. I glanced over at my alarm clock. It was only 11:00am. [a/n: haha, Sakura, always sleeping in..]  
I changed, brushed my teeth and headed towards the kitchen. There was nobody in the house. I guess Dad and Touya had already gone out.  
  
"Ah I don't feel like eating breakfast today." I said, changing my mind and opened my front door. _I hope I don't' run into Eriol today_...I thought as a stepped outside  
  
"She's finally up!" screamed a girl close to me.  
  
My mouth gaped at the huge crowd in front of my house. A reporter and a cameraman were right next to me. What the...  
  
"Good morning everyone. Welcome to YM magazine broadcast. We are here in front of Syaoran Li's friends house. Standing right next to me is Sakura Kinomoto, a student that goes to the same college as our own Syaoran."  
  
"Good morning, how are you?" The reporter greeted me, placing the mike in front of my mouth.  
  
"Um. I think you guys are mistaken. I don't know where Syaoran lives so.." I began.  
  
The reporter laughed, "We had some anonymous sources who said that you are one of Syaoran's closest friend. We decided to tap in your phone line and we heard at 10:55 sharp what was unmistakably Syaoran's voice. So you must know Syaoran's whereabouts."  
  
"WHAT?!" I couldn't believe this. _They went to my privacy_! "WHO THE HELL WERE THE ANONYMOUS SOURCES?!" Then I realized that they were, in fact, supposed to remain anonymous. I gave a groan and closed the door behind me. I used my cell phone to call Syaoran's house.  
  
"Hello?" answered a deep voice.

"Syaoran, I have a problem. Some news crew from YM discovered that I somehow know where you live or something. They taped into our conversation earlier so I can't lie my way through. What the hell do I do?! Some stupid bastards said that I was your best friend or whatever. I know you and all but why the hell do you have to drag me into this?" I was literally feeling the steam coming out of my ears.  
  
"Sakura, just say that you lost contact of me for a long time now."  
  
"Like that would work, they knew we were talking this morning." I heard a sigh at the other end. I waited but he didn't seem to know how to get out of this mess.  
  
"Whatever, good bye." I said angrily.

* * *

DARK HAIR GIRL's POV  
I've finally gotten her away from my Syaoran. Away, for a long time. But this isn't going to be enough, oh no. This is the beginning. Even I don't know where he lives, but how come she knows? From what I've gathered, she doesn't even like him.  
  
Her beautiful perfect brunette head. How I want to tear it to pieces. Rip her flesh out one by one....But first thing comes first.  
  
The dark haired girl looked down at the piece of paper she was holding. Ah yes, number 2 on the to-do list.  
  
The girl grinned, "Sakura, you perfect little doll, you should be careful.."

* * *

_How would I go about doing my regular daily events? Stupid Syaoran! Why does Meilin have to be related to him, and why the hell should she live in the same house as that baka? Now, being her best friend, I have to deal with the Press who taps into people's personal lives. Ok, so the conversation wasn't exactly anything personal, but still. Now there is a news crew right outside my window._  
  
I looked out the window. There were girls around the neighborhood all gathered to be the first to hear where Syaoran Li lives. When they saw me looking out, they pointed and instantly the cameraman took a shot at me. I stumbled backwards. Grumbling under my breath, I was trying to figure out some sort of escape plan.  
  
I grabbed my stuff and headed towards the back door. Oh come on Sakura, I scolded at myself. Obviously there would be people in the back of the house too.  
  
To my surprise, there wasn't a single soul. "Damn, they stupid." I said out loud.  
  
I hurried and snuck around the house so that I came out on the side. Nobody noticed me of course because they were all looking at the window I was looking out of before.  
  
Finally what seemed like for hours, I reached Syaoran's house. I rang the doorbell.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran said looking extremely surprised.  
  
"I actually managed to escape them." I said.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "I would have thought you like the attention and photos."  
  
"Excuse me?" I said angrily. Who did he think he is, assuming that I'm some nut ball who wants fame and fortune? I, like to be away from fame and Hollywood related stuff. I'm not some greedy pig.  
  
Syaoran ignored me. He headed upstairs to Meilin's room. I sighed.  
  
When I entered the Meilin's room, there was a doctor and a nurse there, checking up on Meilin.  
  
"She's actually sick?" I asked Syaoran. His face looked grim and solemn even more then usual. At least he isn't scowling as if its Meilin's fault or something.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Why did you say on the phone that she isn't really sick?"  
  
That was when I realized that Meilin didn't tell him about the plan. I guess I shouldn't.  
  
The doctors and nurses left. Leaving me, Syaoran and Meilin in the room.  
  
"Meilin, are you ok?" I asked her worriedly.  
  
"Sakura, there is something I want to tell you and Syaoran." Meilin motioned for Syaoran to get closer.

* * *

HAHAHA! I LEFT YOU GUYS A CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHA! I'm soo EVIL! RREVIEW REVIEW!  
  
-Ppiglette


	8. Preparing

_ERIOL POV_

She kissed me. Sakura kissed me. I always knew she had a crush on me, but I never thought that she would actually act on impulse. She actually kissed me. But the strange thing was, I liked it. I liked it... a lot.   
  
"Don't I like Tomoyo?" I asked out loud. I've liked Tomoyo since 6th grade. At first it was just good friends. Now I'm doubting. Its obvious that Tomoyo likes Syaoran though. His wonderful looks, being a celebrity just tops it all. Damn best friend. Guess I don't have much chance with her. Where as Sakura is obviously interested in me, and me as well....  
  
"I'll go look for Sakura tomorrow." I said simply.

* * *

**_Sakura POV_**  
  
Meilin is ill because of an overdose of random medicine. How stupid was she? Everyone knew that you aren't supposed to consume medical drugs unless you are sick. Everyone but Meilin.  
  
I was sitting in my chair, reading one of Full Moon Wo Sagashite series. _The shinigami in the series called Takuto is extremely awesome,_ I screamed in my head. I was half crying and half laughing. I was still half sobbing when the door bell rung.  
  
I wiped my remaining tears._ I hope it isn't those stupid press people. They might think I'm crying over Syaoran because of some mysterious break up or something. After I came home from Meilin a couple of days before, the press people and crowd were gone. I haven't heard from them since. Speaking of Meilin, I can't believe she said that..._  
  
I opened the door only to find Eriol standing there grinning. "You look, teary. Everything ok?" he looked at me curiously.  
  
I nodded. _Eriol was at my house. THE Eriol_. I stood there for awhile just staring at him in aw.  
  
"Mind if I come in?" He asked politely.  
  
"Of course not!" I said laughing stepping to the side to let him in.  
  
"I just came by to say hello and all. I mean the last time we talked was around last week in the streets. Even that was for only a couple of minutes."  
  
_Yeah, then I kissed you._ "Oh yeah...now I remember." I lied. _I remember everyday._  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"I thought you would remember-" Eriol began suddenly a little unsure.  
  
"No what I meant was-" I interrupted him  
  
"Its ok, I-" He insisted  
  
"No but you see-" I tried to explain.  
  
We both stopped. I blushed deep red.  
  
"What was the thank you for?" He asked timidly.  
  
"Oh, you know..." I was way too embarrassed by now to say anything complete.  
  
"Oh wait, I think I know. Anyways I was thinking... do you want to go to the Christmas dance with me?" Eriol asked his eyes twinkling. He had regained his self-confidence, and now he is back to I-know-everything mode. _How I adore him!  
_  
"Yes!" I said enthusiastically.  
  
"Great, its this Saturday at 6:00pm. I'll pick you up." He said as if he knew for certain I would say yes. He swooped down and gave me kiss on the cheek.  
  
I stared at him stunned.  
  
"I have to go, I'll call you kay?" he began to depart. I stood up not knowing what to do. Then I found myself looking at the door suddenly wishing that it would disappear.  
  
"Can you find the door?" I said more to myself them him. I guess he heard because he chuckled and gave me another kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I really have to go. Bye." Eriol said with a grin and went out the huge door.  
  
He had to leave. I sighed. Wait, _HE REMEMBERED THE STREET INCIDENT! HE INVITED ME TO THE DANCE! HE FREAKIN KISSED ME!  
_  
_I'm in love_, I thought, crashing down onto the couch.

* * *

_Pink lip gloss or just transparent? Pink lip gloss will make me look more lively, but transparent would give me a natural look. Eni my ne my ne mo....stop it Sakura! I yelled at myself. You're a college student with only one more year to go until university and you are using some silly elementary game to decide for you? Here I am, talking to myself again_.  
  
I sighed. The telephone rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Hey Sakura, I'm jus calling to tell you I'm leaving to pick you up right now. I'll be there in 15." Eriol said.  
  
"Alright. Ja."  
  
I was about to hang up when I remembered.  
  
"Eriol?" I called out into the phone.  
  
"Ya, what is it?"  
  
"Lively or natural?" I asked awkwardly.  
  
"Hm.. are you talking about lip gloss?" Eriol asked me.  
  
Surprised, I said. "So you have experience huh?"  
  
Laughing at the other end. "Ya, go with lively tonight."  
  
I giggled, "Kay. Bye."  
  
"Bye" Eriol responded amusingly.  
  
It isn't a formal dance so I chose a bright pink top and a black shred- style skirt. I applied my makeup on and headed downstairs.  
  
"Where you going, Kaijuu?" called out a voice from the kitchen.  
  
"Touya! I didn't know you came back from Hong Kong..." I started towards the kitchen  
  
"Didn't want you to greet me at the airport. I mean, with all those people around..."  
  
"Baka!" I gave him a hug anyway. He was way more taller then the last time I saw him. With his dark bangs and black eyes, he could sweep 50 girls off their feet. That is if they aren't his sister. Being his sister, I think he is the most ugliest idiot ever lived.  
  
"Love you too." He replied sarcastically. But like me, he returned the hug anyway. "Where's dad?"  
  
"Must be at work. I haven't been at home lately. Been so busy with stuff." I answered.  
  
"Stuff?" Touya asked suspiciously.  
  
Right on cue, the doorbell rung.  
  
"Eriol!" I yelled excitingly.  
  
I rushed for the door and there stood Eriol, handsome as always. He wore a simple red shirt and denim jeans. I felt my heart beat against my chest and my body burning hot. I was so nervous.  
  
"Careful, Sakura. I dont trust this guy" Touya said suspiciously. _How did he get from the kitchen to here so fast anyway? Paranoid brother..._  
  
"See ya!" I said briefly.

* * *

There no cliff hangers!

Thank you so much for all those reviews! I REALLY enjoyed reading them. I'm glad many of you think my story is good, of course I'll continue updating. I really want to answer you guys questions but I don't want to spoil! Some things may be obvious though....  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	9. Mood Swings

_This dance was a wonderful idea. I wonder who organized it? Anyways, its extremely fun. Eriol is so sweet_. I looked around, observing the dance floor once again. The floor was filled with confetti with dancing figures on top. The lights blinked every few seconds making the entire scene look extremely lively. _This is so FUN! And I'm here with Eriol.  
_  
I felt thirst envelope me.  
  
"I'm going to go get a drink ok?" I yelled at Eriol. The music was so loud. But I love feeling of the bass against my chest.  
  
Eriol nodded and began dancing with a nearby girl. I sighed. _I know, I know_ its just a dancing partner...  
  
I gulped down quicklly and before I knew it, drank around 6 cups. Those glasses of punch really quenched my thirst. I returned to where Eriol was and tapped him on the shoulder. He smiled at me.  
  
The DJ switched to a slow song and Eriol's hands wrapped around my waist slowly. I lifted my arms to surround his neck when all of a sudden I felt a pain in my stomach.  
  
"ugh.." I groaned. I fell to the ground. People around me began whispering and stared down at me. Normally I would get embarrassed but it hurted too much.  
  
"Sakura?" Eriol bent down with worried eyes. "Sakura, whats wrong?"  
  
"I.. ah..I.. its nothing. I feel a bit dizzy and my stomach hurts." My hands dug against my stomach. Why the heck am I feeling sick all of a sudden? I gave another moan. It really hurted this time. Eriol helped me up and headed towards the tables nearby. I was feeling shaky, I could barely walk. _Wait a minute.. it must be the punch! Someone put poison or something in it. I didn't feel like this before I drank. Wow whatever is in the punch really works fast_.  
  
"I think the punch has something to do with this.." I moaned.  
  
"Okay, hold on I'll tell the people to change punches. I'll be right back ok?"  
  
I nodded. A few minutes later he came back.  
  
"Its alright. Its taken care of now-"  
  
"Eriol, you can go back to dancing." He hesitated then nodded and walked away. I knew he wanted to dance. He loved dancing. It was cute. I didn't want him stuck here with me.  
  
_Damn, my stomach hurts_. I looked around for Eriol, I wanted him to take me home. The music was bothering me now that I have stomache pain and dizziness.  
  
"Sakura?" said a voice. I looked up slowly. It was Eriol.  
  
"Aren't you dancing?" I asked him.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"You said you feel dizzy and your stomach hurts?"  
  
I nodded. He smiled grimly.  
  
"I think I know who may have cause this." He mummured.  
  
"What did you say?" I asked him. I wasn't paying attention. He just shook his head. He handed me a glass of water with a few crackers in his hand.  
  
"It was all I could find. And no I didn't want to go dancing without you. For a little while its ok, but your sick. I can't stop worrying. Maybe I should I take you home?"  
  
I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks." I said softly.  
  
"Here, drink the water with this." Eriol held up a white pill.  
  
I popped the pill in my mouth and gulped down the water.

* * *

She drank the punch. She drank 6 glasses of it. It'll give her pain for the rest of the night. Then for a week straight, she would have incredible mood swings. Then Syaoran would see what a bitch she really is. After that mood swinging week, is the best part. She would have internal bleeding and would sooner or later die.  
  
I told you to be careful Sakura Kinomoto. You should listen to me, if you know whats best.

* * *

I woke up feeling sad inside. Something really upset me. I wasn't sure what, but it did. I felt like crying. Oh, I have to go see Meilin. I hope she got better. My heart was aching though I didn't know from what.  
###  
Then suddenly something flashed. The hard breathing of a man. I felt weak, I clung to his shirt. His face was inches away from me. But I couldn't see it. It was hidden by a shadow. What was covering his face? I heard the ambulance come and faded away. Then another came, but this time targeted me. I heard voices, and the man who was holding me slowly placed me on a stretcher.  
  
"Everything would be alright, Sakura." Said the person.

###  
The flash was gone. That was the man who saved me... the one who helped me across the street for safety. The one who helped me into the stretcher to head for the hospital.  
  
_Isn't it Eriol?_ I was so sure all this time. But now I'm not so sure._ It must be! He was getting so uncomfortable when I mentioned it. He was the only one who reacted. Syaoran... it couldn't be him, could it?  
_  
_Why would he save me anyway?! That jerk! Stupid snot celebrity! Thinks that he can go around saving anyone! Well.. I only want Eriol to save me!  
_  
I stopped. I'm getting really stupid over this. Why do I keep switching moods? I'm never moody...even with my...period. God this is embarrassing. I mean, I'm sad, then confused, now mad? What the heck is wrong with me? The stomach pain is gone though...  
  
What if it is Syaoran? It couldn't be, hes always rude, serious, ignorant...  
  
"Kaijuu! Get out a bed!" the freak of nature yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Touya.. that's no way to treat your sister." My dad answered annoyingly.  
  
I sighed and groomed myself. I went downstairs, grabbed a banana and rushed to the door. "Good morning Dad, Touya. I have to go see Meilin."  
  
"You sure she actually wants your company there, Kaijuu?" I gobbled down the banana and threw the banana back at where I knew Touya was standing. "Kaijuu!!!!" He yelled when the banana peel hit him.  
  
I giggled and jogged over to Syaoran's house.  
  
When I reached Syaoran's house, I noticed him practicing his sword fighting. He was swiftly yet barely any sound could be heard. As soon as I stepped inside his little "battlefield" he stopped and looked up. As if I rang some alert in his head.  
  
"Sakura.." he said softly. I merely nodded at him.  
  
For a moment we just looked at each other. I couldn't help but think how charming he was. With his chestnut bangs that hung over his deep mysterious amber eyes, he was simply handsome. His body was well built, probably from practicing martial arts.  
  
"Hi." Silence. My mouth was dry. _Why am I feeling like this?  
_  
"Did you go to the Christmas dance?" He asked solemnly.  
  
"Ya, with Eriol. It was wonderful." I said happily.  
  
Another silence. "Why did you go with him?"  
  
I stared at him in disbelief. "Well, obviously because I like him. He seems extremely nice and he is. He's also .." I blushed "attractive."  
  
His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Did you get hurt?" his voice didn't show concern, but I felt touched.  
  
"Ya.." I said slowly. At this he tensed. "You alright?" he asked, this time I could feel the worry inside him.  
  
Whats up with him? "Don't worry, I'm fine. It went away."  
  
"Good." His eyes returned to their old self, cold.  
  
"Did you go to the dance?"  
  
It took him a long time. "No." His eyes wondered off and he began kicking in the air again.  
  
"Why not?" I asked curiously. He's a celebrity. There should be tons of girls dying to be with him. He didn't answer my question.  
  
"About what Meilin said to us the other day..." I started.  
  
"She won't die. She's overreacting." Syaoran replied, now punching in the air.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Eating too much pills can't be that bad, can it?" I asked worriedly. I've never heard of anyone dying from too much pills. Besides, it was only for a few days.  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Well anyways, I'm going to see Meilin ok?" No answer.  
  
"Good bye to you too." I said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't say goodbye." I looked at him weirdly. Syaoran stopped what he was doing and continued, "I will see the person again. When people say good bye, it feels like their leaving forever."  
  
"Syaoran..." I felt touched. I don't know why, but for the first time, he showed true feelings to his words.  
  
"...Tomoyo sent me an email about her trip. You could go inside to check it out." He said dropping the previous topic.  
  
"Syaoran, I would never leave you forever. I'll be your friend." I whispered.

* * *

AHHHHHH Isn't this so cute. Fluffy I guess. Review review! Thanks for the reviews last time I appreciate them SO much!  
  
Hope you guys like this chapter!  
  
-ppiglette


	10. Raining

BEWARE! THIS IS THE MOST INTENSE CHAPTER IVE EVER WRITTEN! LOTS OF FLUFF AND DRAMA AND ECT.

Enjoy,

Ppigglette

----------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a week since the dance. Eriol and I, we've been a wonderful happy couple. If he was a potato, I was a carrot. We were two peas in a peacod. Or whatever that expression is. Sometimes, however, I notice that Syaoran tenses everytime Eriol and me kiss. I shook the thought away. I stood in front of Syaoran's mansion and took a deep breath. The air around here was always soothing. Today was another visit, just like every other one. I'll greet and strike up a small conversation with Syaoran at practicing area in the guardian. Then I'll go and have a conversation with Meilin. I was so used to the immense house filled with elegant objects. I was no longer amazed at the beautiful lawn filled with roses around it. I was used to everything around here except for Meilin's sickness.

"Hey Meilin you alright?" I said, entering the beautiful room. It wasn't large. It was just right. Nice and cozy.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, that's all." Meilin cracked a dry smile.

"Seriously, Meilin, you should drink a bit more." I said with concern.

"I saw you talk to Syaoran before in the practice area. You guys are so cute together."

Meilin said hoarsely.

"Meilin! Seriously. You know I like Eriol, we're even going out for heaven's sake." I pouted and placed my hands on my hips.

"Like I said last time, I want to see you guys together before I die." She said this very softly.

"You're not dying!"

"Want to play a game of thumb war?" I suggested. This will make her spirits go up. Meilin was always competitive. This was perfect game to cheer her up. She nodded and we clapped hands together. I chanted the silly song and we began. I tried my best to lose but if I tried any harder, it would look too obvious. I won, she lost.

"No way!" She screamed. "You cheated!"

I laughed. "How could I cheat at a game like this?"

She stopped. "I.." I laughed and hugged her. "Get well so you can beat me ok?" I said cheerfully.

She nodded defiantly. "I'll win for sure! I promise you, next time when we play, I'll win!" I smiled, it was working after all.

The room was bright and cheerful filled with colorful pillows on the ground. Meilin, pale and dry looking, looked more out of place then ever. She had her fighting clothes neatly folded on the table next to her. I looked at it and Meilin noticed.

"I guess I would never wear those again." Meilin looked at them sadly.

"What are you talking about? You'll be better in a few days. I mean, what could ever keep you from what you want?" I objected.

Meilin merely nodded with a weak smile. "You don't understand. She hates me."

"Who?"

All of a sudden she began coughing hard.

"Meilin!" I cried. What should I do? What's wrong? The nurses!

"Nurse! Nurse!" I screamed. The nurses heard my call and began running up the stairs.

Why the hell did they have to take a coffee break?

Meilin was choking madly, cupping her hands in front of her mouth. "Blood…" she croaked. I gasped. She was coughing blood! I took a tissue and wiped her hands. Why would she be coughing up blood? Overdose of pills won't make you do that! But it was no time to think about that.

"Don't worry Meilin, everything would be fine. The Nurses are here." I said hurriedly as I hear the nurses enter the room.

"She has Hemoptysis ?!!" One of the nurses yelled out surprised. "We never saw this on her medical record!"

Meilin was choking and she wouldn't stop. I stared at her unbelievingly.

What am I supposed to do? I panicked.

"Jones, call the ambulance! She needs an oxygen mask. This could lead to her death! Hurry Jones!"

"Yes Amelia." Jones said quickly, running down the stairs. I waited impatiently. Why is the ambulance not here yet? At a time like this! Where is it?

Few minutes later, the nurse came back up.

"It should be here any minute now." Jones said quietly.

How could they be so calm?

"Meilin, try to breath normally. Don't hold it in. You're going to end up not being able to stop coughing" Amelia suggested.

Meilin nodded helplessly. Her coughing subsided. I gave a soft sigh.

"I'm dizzy…" Meilin whispered dryly.

"You are lacking of oxygen. Just breath a lot and-" Amelia said, then stopped.

Meilin had fainted.

"Meilin!" I yelled. I heard the sirens of the ambulance. Please be alright.

Four days later…

It was pouring outside. The sky was dark and gloomy. The clouds shadowed the city, covering us with misery. Nature really reflected what I was feeling. It has been 4 days. Four long painful days. Today was even worse.

I could remember her healthy body, arrogant and strong, she was. Her ruby red eyes always looking for a competition. Her hands, usually held up as fists, ready to take anyone on. Please… Meilin come back.

Meilin…you've been trained all your life Meilin! And you couldn't handle the pills? It seemed unreal that something like this would happen to Meilin. Her death was unbelievable. I had laughed nervously when they placed her on the stretcher. It seemed impossible that it began with overdose of pills, and then suddenly she has some sort of disease that makes her unable to stop coughing up blood?

I could no longer see where I was going. I've held this in for so long. I did cry when they first announce your death. I cried. Then I knew you would be back, knew there must be some mistake. I waited for them to call and say that you are fine. That you didn't suffer any stupid disease. That those pills did little damage to your body. I waited but the call never came…

I found myself begin to hate Meilin as time passed. To me, she was selfish. She left me and everyone else here and went on without us. She was so selfish for leaving us and not live for us.

I yelled until my lungs felt like bursting.

I began running, tears flooding my emerald eyes. The streets blurred but I kept running. Raindrops became hard and slashed at my frail body. My eyes hurt. They hurt so much. It was hard to keep them open because my lids have mysteriously gone heavy. My head felt like hammers were pounding against it.

"Selfish! Your so selfish!" I shrieked angrily and bumped into someone.

"Gomen nasai." I whispered shakily without looking up.

"Who's selfish?" whispered the person. I looked up through my tears. It was Syaoran.

I gave a loud cry and hugged him. I cried even harder this time, my body shaking with the overwhelming emotions.

"Don't cry." He said awkwardly patting me nervously. It was clear he didn't like me hugging him, even if it was just for comfort. I took a deep breath and stepped back. The street was empty, and it was late at night. I was coming back from the marketplace. But I ended up walking around aimlessly and now I was somewhere else. I didn't know where I was. But what was Syaoran doing here? It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense. Nothing.

"Hey..stop crying.."

I sniffed, "What are you doing here?"

Syaoran looked taken back. "After Eriol talked to you and you ran away, he called me to follow you if you needed help. He had to go somewhere and he was worried."

"Saying something like that after what happened…" I laughed lightly. I shook my head sadly. "You must be exhausted from following me around this whole day."

"I..uh.." Syaoran stammered. I began crying again.

"Don't you think that Meilin was selfish for leaving us? Don't you?!." I screamed painfully. My head ached from crying so much. I was in a hysterical state. Saying things that don't make sense. I didn't care. I didn't care at all. I closed my eyes hard. Maybe if I try, I would be able to wake up from this nightmare. It must be a nightmare.

I was too absorbed in my self pity and anger that I didn't notice how sadly Syaoran looked at me. His face bore a weary and pained expression. It wasn't easy for him either. He was still trying to accept it, but unlike Sakura, he didn't blame anyone. There was a voice inside his head that told him that things would get worse and that he knew who was behind Meilin's death. However, he thought that he was being to paranoid and brushed the idea away.

"Sakura…don't…cry." Syaoran whispered.

As his said this, his hand wrapped around my waist gently and pressed me closer to him. I felt his warm chest and I leaned my head on it. Hearing his heart beat. _He's so warm_. His finger lifted my chin up. I looked up, confused. And then he kissed me. My hands found themselves around his neck and I kissed him back. My body heated up and my tears rolled down my face. I felt so blissful. He deepened the kiss and I felt the passion radiate from his body into mine. Then suddenly, he withdrew and left me standing there, dazed.I stared at him in shock, my finger touching my lips. His face wore a warm expression, but he wasn't smiling, frowning, scowling, or solemn. It was just there. Warm, sweet, and caring. It felt so warm and delicate. The warmth left me and I could still feel the tingle on my lips.

"Gomen."

After a while of silence, he said "Come, I'll take you home." I nodded. He slowly walked me to his car, which was surprisingly nearby, and opened the door for me to step in. I put on my seatbelt and dozed off.

Edit on Nov 19 2004I reread over this chapter and I decided that it needed so much work. So here is the edited version. I reworked this a lot. Hope its better.

AHHHH I KNOW a lot of fluff! Lots of it. But I mean, I couldn't help it. I was watching a very emotional series before and well. This is the result. I hope you like it. You guys been supporting me a lot so far, thank you so much!

For S/s fans, here you go. I know this is an indirect cliffhanger but too bad. XD I need you guys to review before I can continue. BUWAAAAAH I almost cried when I was writing. I hope it got you guys that emotional too? nn;

-Ppiglette


	11. Reason Behind It All

LOL HAHA you guys were actually shocked for Meilin's death? Don't worry I Love happy endings too so I wont make everyone die. Especially Sakura, you'll see the reason soon. Duh, shes the main character how could she die :D.

I'll try not to rush things when certain things happen :P the kiss for example. . Its because I plan to make this chapter :the explanation chapter if you want to put it that way. Everything connects in this chapter and the next chapter. Thanks for all your reviews, they help me as usual! I think I promised a shout out to everyone a couple of chapters before but I'm still too lazy lol. I'll do that at the end of this fic or something oO. I'm planning this to be a long story however...

Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up, still dazed from yesterday. My head still ache. I rubbed my forehead gently, hoping to soothe the pain away. I looked around, _where was I?_ There was a huge window, with green curtains dangling gently from the golden rod on top. The floor was pure rosewood with gloss creamed over it. The room was magnificent. It was familiar. I was awed at the magnificent swords on the wall. _Could this be...?_ My eyes stopped at a sleeping bag on the other end of the room.

"Good, you're awake." Said a voice.

I turned around panicking. "Wha..?"

"Relax, its me." Syaoran chuckled, his eyes twinkling. I smiled for a moment until I realized that Syaoran Li just laughed. Or rather chuckled. But still, it was cute. It was a low throaty laugh but it was still cute. As if it was his first time chuckling.

I grinned teasingly, "You still need practice."

Syaoran's expression turned back to its regular solemn structure. "What are you talking about?" he asked almost angrily.

I grinned wider, "I was talking about your chuckle. It's the first time I've ever heard you laugh. Don't worry, I was only teasing."

Syaoran looked at me weirdly, clearly not getting the joke. I sighed. All of a sudden there was flash.

I couldn't see anything around me, and everything was dark. A gentle but firm hand gripped my waist and pulled me closer. I tensed quickly since I was still new to this feeling. _What was happening? _His finger gently raised my head upwards and I felt his soft lips pressed against my own. Instantly, I closed my eyes. I whirled into passion and my entire body gave away, leaving me incredibly weak, almost unable to stand firmly.

I focused back into the room to find Syaoran standing there seriously uncomfortable. I must have been staring at him the entire time. _He kissed me? When_? I don't remember, everything that happened yesterday. Everything was so vague and hazy.

"Syaoran, what happened last night?" I asked confused.

He hesitated, then said, "You were with Eriol at the supermarket. I'm assuming you were trying to get over Meilin's death when Eriol told you that he wanted to break up."

I felt tears nudge me, wanting to flow down my cheeks. I felt that certain soft tingle at my nose. I was trying hard to hold back everything.

"Meilin.." I whispered. Syaoran stopped when he saw me struggling to not cry. I waved my arm, indicating that I wanted him to continue.

"Then you ran out of the supermarket. Eriol called me on the phone to catch up with you, I was only a couple of stores away. He said he was busy and he couldn't follow you. I asked him why, but he just brushed it away, saying that it was very important. It took some time, but I found you. You were walking subconsciously, unaware of where you were going."

I clapped my hands over my mouth to muffle the sound. I remember so clearly, all those emotions were coming back to me. _Meilin, what made you die? There must have been something that made you die. What was the hemopthysis the nurse was talking about?_

Syaoran looked at me worriedly. He took a tissue nearby and handed it to me. He sat down gently next to me on the bed.

"I think that we shouldn't continue. I'll tell you when you get better alright?" he whispered. Even with everything going on, I couldn't help but notice how Syaoran was being so mature and sensitive about everything. I mean, bringing me home...I stopped.

"Li-san, where am I? Does my dad and Touya know?"

"You're at my house. The bridge that I needed to cross to get to your house is broken. I don't know why but the workers there said it would only be fix in a couple of days. So last night, the only place that you to stay was at my house. I did, however, called your Dad to tell him about the problem."

I wanted to ask him if he really kissed me or it was a dream of some kind. _Wait a second, I would NEVER dream of kissing him! Disgusting!_

"Who's room is this?" I asked him curiously.

He looked around uncomfortably. "Its my room."

"What?!?! Where were you sleeping?!" I pushed him hard my heart pounding. Taken by surprise he fell on the floor. Too bad for him, I thought angrily.

"Out of every room in this huge mansion of yours, you put me in the same room as you sleep?!" I yelled out.

"Shut up!" He boomed at me.

I shut up. He looked incredibly scary, I have to admit that. His eyes glaring at me menacingly while he gritted his teeth. He never yelled at me before.

"I SLEPT IN THE STUPID CHEAP SLEEPING BAG THAT ONE OF THE SERVANTS GAVE ME BECAUSE OF YOU! I DECIDED TO LET YOU SLEEP ON MY BED INSTEAD OF THE GROUND. I DIDN'T PUT YOU IN MEILIN"S CHAMBER BECAUSE I KNEW THAT WOULD UPSET YOU. THE OTHER ROOMS ARE FILLED WITH THE TEMPORARY SUMMER SERVANTS!" Syaoran roared.

I looked at him guilty.

"I'm sorry Li-san. I didn't know." I said softly.

"You should know before accusing me of things!" he snapped.

Yet another silence hung in the room. If you haven't notice, reader, every time I talk to this guy, there is always a silent part of the conversation. If, you can call what we just had a conversation that is.

"Was it uncomfortable?" I asked timidly.

"Extremely." He replied sharply.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

Suddenly, the phone rang. I gave a loud sigh and fell backwards on the bed._ Saved by the ri_ng, I thought.

"Hello?" Syaoran answered. I listened intently, and I could tell by his eyes that he was shock.

"Thank you for informing me. Please continue searching." He hung up. He stood there for awhile, staring at the phone.

Then he looked at me with anger. Uh oh. He's still mad huh? I closed my eyes.

"I'm ready for the yelling." I said. I was really scared ok, he was awfully scary when he was mad. Really.

When there was silence I opened my eyes to see what he was doing. He had a small smile on.

"I'm not going to yell at you any further." His expression turned serious. "Its about Meilin. Amelia, one of the nurses found that the oxygen tank in Meilin's room was slashed with holes. Therefore when Meilin was still unconscious, the oxygen mask stopped working. That was why she died."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"The doctor explained to me that everyone was surprised to find that she died. Her case of hemopthysis wasn't strong. It was only a one time thing and it wouldn't cause her death. It was because of the pills that made a reaction to her body. He was expecting her to be ready to walk and everything the day after."

Something was twitching at my mind, but I couldn't remember what it was. Suddenly it came back to me.

"Li-san! When I was in her room that day. She mentioned that she was going to die. I told her it was really unlikely for her to die. Then she said 'you don't understand, she hates me.' I asked her who she is but she went into her coughing fit." I felt sadness gripped me again but I shook it away. I need to be strong in order to solve this.

Syaoran narrowed. He nodded, finally comprehending whatever it was in his mind.

"Jessica Kim is back." Was all he said.

* * *

Eriol was pacing around his desk.

"Where could she be? I know its her! She was the one who did this. But how was she released? How was she released? Is it that hard to find a black hair girl who's 16 years old?"

He paused stressfully. And Sakura. I didn't even get a chance to tell her why I broke up with her. I don't want to. But it was getting late. I promised."

He could clearly remember how she giggled at his jokes, hug him when he suggested them to go somewhere...

If only she knew.

* * *

There, a nice cliffhanger for you guys. More explanations next chapter. I made this chapter a little lighter in terms of the emotions but I couldn't bring it up so fast. I mean, Meilin DID die. Yes she died. She is gone, poof. I prefer to focus more on Sakura Syaoran and Eriol.

Oh yeah Tomoyo is coming back next chapter. Well not physically back. If you know what I mean.

Questions for you to try to answer: Who is this girl Syaoran and Sakura is talking about? Could it be the same girl that poisoned Sakura? If it is, why would she try to kill Meilin too? What did Eriol mean by 'release'? Why did Eriol break up with Sakura? What promise? Is the damaged bridge anything connected? What did Eriol have to do that stopped him from chasing after Sakura?

LOL there you go. Many questions you could be refreshing over. I hope I didn't give so much away. XD Couldn't help it though.

-ppiglette


	12. Jessica Kim

* * *

"What are you talking about Syaoran-san, who's Jessica?" I asked.

Syaoran sighed. "It's a long story. And you should relax a bit. I'll tell you everything you missed yesterday and about Jessica Kim some other time ok?"

I nodded rubbing my throbbing temples.

/flash/ Syaoran... rain pouring against my head... his lips. /flash/

"OK, stop it Sakura!" I muttered annoyingly. Stupid flash backs.

"Stop what?" Syaoran asked amused.

"Nothing." I blushed.

Footsteps approached us and I turned to look who it was. Eriol accompanied with a servant name James. I was about to stand up and kiss him as a greeting but then I suddenly remembered. My head started pounding, what was he doing here? He's already hurt me enough...

"Master Li, Eriol-san is here for a visit."

"Thank you James, you may leave." Syaoran replied. The servant bowed and headed back downstairs.

Eriol looked at Syaoran and nodded. To me he smiled one of his great smiles. How could he smile after what he happened? I thought painfully.

"How are you doing Sakura-san?" he asked politely. It's like nothing happened. He said Sakura-san. It sounds so distant, unfamiliar. My heart was tugging again.

"How can you say that after what you said to me last night?" I asked him.

Eriol's smile turned to a frown.

"Don't make it harder for me, Sakura-san." He said quietly.

yesterday at the supermarket

"Eriol, do you really think that Meilin could have just died like that? It doesn't make any sense." I asked him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

Eriol didn't reply. I felt him tense and then lightly pulled me away from him.

"Eriol?" I asked him confused.

"Sakura, I think that we should be end this." He said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, lets throw a party just for Meilin instead of crying our eyes out... you know what? I'm getting many ideas right now! Eriol, this is brilliant..." My eyes glittered with happiness. A party for Meilin would make everyone feel better.

"Eriol?" What's going on? I noticed how he was very uncomfortable.

"I wasn't thinking about a party... I meant I wanted to end our relationship."

Eriol forced out.

I stared at him shocked. My heart pounding hard and my temples throbbed. He looked at me, with hurt eyes. I shook my head. Did I hear it wrong? Is this some kind of a sick joke to test..

"You're joking right?" I asked him weakly. This can't be happening.

He shook his head sadly. He opened his mouth but the next thing I knew, I was running out of the supermarket, with tears running down my cheeks, flowing freely now that Eriol wasn't around. He couldn't have meant it. He couldn't have. We never even got into a fight. He loved me, didn't he? Everything is happening at once. Too much.

[a/n Ok, I've never been in a relationship before, so I'm sorry if all this stuff is too typical. Suggestions please!]

back to the present

"Syaoran, I'm sure that Jessica Kim is back." Eriol said, now ignoring me.

I stared blindly at my hands, which were folded on my lap.

"Yes, I realized this when Sakura told me what Meilin said. Meilin must have known that Jessica was around. I just don't know why she didn't mention it to us before all this happened." Syaoran agreed.

I was barely listening to the conversation. Leave now said a voice inside of me. Before you start crying like a child in front of them again. There was a knock on the door.

"Master Li, an interview for YM Magazine at 2 pm is booked today. They have recently called me confirming your arrival, shall I say that you are attending it?" James asked entering the room.

Syaoran looked up, and sighed. "Cancel it. Tell them I'm sick."

"Of course, Master." Again the servant bowed and left the room.

I couldn't help it. I was trembling from trying to hold my tears back. I couldn't help it. Eriol was there, in the same room.

The two guys must have noticed it because Eriol left quietly leaving Syaoran in the room with me.

"Sakura, look at me." Syaoran said gently.

I looked up slowly, the tears were forming quickly. I tried not to blink but my eyes got sore. I quickly wiped it away. Get a hold of yourself! You were always strong and lively.

Stop being an emotional creep! I yelled at myself.

I hugged him before he could say anything. Shocked, he slowly rubbed his hand on my back and let me cry on his shoulder.

* * *

Dear Tomoyo,

As you know from my last letter, Meilin, our best friend died. Sakura has been very upset lately. Mostly because of Meilin's death, and because I broke up with her. Believe me, I didn't want to, but there is a good explanation.

A few days before Meilin died, she called me to ask me if I still liked Sakura. I said yes. Meilin sighed and said that it was her last wish: for me to part with Sakura. Meilin knew that Sakura is destined to be with someone else. She said that she really loves that person, and said that that person needed to open up more. Meilin continued on saying that Sakura would be able to make him more sociable. That person she was talking about was Syaoran.

I got mad at her because she couldn't just barge in our relationship and say something like that. When I heard that she died, however, I decided that I should complete her last wish. At first I couldn't, it was really hard for me. So I waited and procrastinated. During those few days I observed Syaoran, to see what Meilin was so worried about. It was true. He's a famous celebrity but he constantly rejects interviews, profiles and premieres. He only went into acting because the Elders wanted him to be more social. They thought being a celebrity would make him happier and share his feelings with others more easily.

Syaoran is my best friend, but I can relate little to him. After Meilin pointed it out, I also want him to be more social. Sakura is known to be a cheerful, active, optimistic person. She could be the one who can help Syaoran.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Eriol H.

* * *

Eriol came back in the room an hour later. Syaoran was sitting next to me while I laid in bed sleeping contently.

"Wake Sakura up." Eriol said to Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at Eriol suspiciously. "She's already hurt, Eriol."

Eriol smiled weakly. "I just have to make sure something."

Syaoran stared at Eriol for a long time, then gave in.

"Sakura..." he whispered in my ear. Thank god it wasn't so close that it tickled me.

I opened my eyes and saw his face, inches away from me.

"Sakura-san, when you were at the Christmas ball, did you fully eat the pill I gave you?"

interrupted a voice. Eriol.

Blushing, I leaned away from Syaoran's confused face. Syaoran gave a low cough and backed away, heading towards the windows of the bedroom.

"Yeah..." I said. Just when I had a moment with someone I think who would always be there for me, Eriol interrupts me. I was no longer sad to talk to him. I was rather angry.

Eriol handed me a package of the same pills I took at the dance. I took them hesitantly and placed them in my pocket.

"This is the fifth day after the first week of the dance right?" Eriol asked me.

"Um, a week a five days since the dance yeah." I answered unsurely.

"Are you having mood swings?" He asked me.

"NO IM NOT PMSING!" I yelled at him.

He laughed. "No, I didn't mean that. Have you gotten abnormal mood swings?"

"Well ya for a couple of days but its gone now." I said.

"Good, so the pill worked."

"What are you talking about, Eriol?" Clearly frustrated I glared at him.

"At the Christmas party, you drank the punch which was poisoned somehow right?" Eriol continued.

I nodded.

"Then, you had mood swings for a week. This means that Jessica was the one who did this. Ever since the incident, I've kept the emergency pills for that poison in my pocket. I'm glad I did, by now you should have died." Eriol concluded

"DIED?!What incident? Who the hell is JESSICA KIM? Why is she trying to kill everybody." I searched his eyes for answers.

"One question only, Sakura." He eyed me seriously.

"Fine, what incident?"

"That, I can't tell you." He looked away from me to Syaoran, who had kept quiet all this time. Syaoran was standing at the window, looking outside the bedroom window. "Syaoran might tell you someday." Eriol said quietly to me, so that Syaoran couldn't hear.

Eriol stood up from the bed and walked out of the room. For the second time that day, Syaoran and I were left alone. My stomach growled and I glanced over to the clock. 12:23pm. Guess I should ask Syaoran if I can have my breakfast...

I got out of bed and walked towards Syaoran who seemed to be daydreaming. His back towards me, didn't seem to be aware that I was walking towards him.

"Li-san?" I called to him. "Li-san?" I leaned over to face him face to face. Suddenly, his hands wrapped around my waist and kissed me intently. Stunned, I stood there not moving. My body frozen like ice, I could only wait until he parted. He broke the kiss and looked at me deeply. His eyes boring through me, making me feel so transparent.

* * *

HA!!!!! There you go. SO much SS at the end of each chapter now eh? Haha. I couldn't resist. I rewrote this chapter a couple of times, never satisfied. Hope its not too boring. I didn't have much fun writing this chapter...sorry about the lack of inspirationg ;

Also, I'm going on summer vacation for two weeks. I'm leaving on Friday morning. So don't expect any updates soon alright?

REVIEW PLEASE!

-ppiglette


	13. Sakura's Reaction

"LI SAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled. My hands reached his cheek to slap it.

His eyes looked at me in complete shock.

"I'm still trying to decide what I should do after the first kiss, now this? Who do you think you are? I just broke up with Eriol! I'm not some cheap slut that goes to any man that kisses me! You ARE a stuck up snobby rude celebrity! Thinking that I would beg and fall for you just like that?" I snapped my fingers, "Your sick!" I screamed at him, the anger rising towards my chest.

I rushed out of the room, grabbing my stuff on the way and slammed the door behind me.

"Bitch!" Syaoran yelled behind me. I ran down the stairs even faster.

I pushed my way through the many maids that were cleaning the room.

"I'm sorry I'm dirtying your floor, but I have to go." I muttered under my breath.

I finally gotten out of the house, walking slowly now. Damn, I should have taken more exercises. I went to the nearby payphone and called a cab.

"Please take me to 194 Tikimane Street. Its on highway 90, exit Jii." I leaned against the seat and let out a big sigh. I was just about to think that he was nice and then he had to do this. For some reason, I was about to let the first kiss go. I wasn't even sure if he actually DID kiss me. But now I know for sure he certainly did that night too. What the hell is up with him anyway?

When we reached the bridge of highway 90, the taki driver stop. I looked out curiously and groaned. The bridge was still underconstruction since the night Syaoran brought me to his house. Which was, only yesterday. Damn.

"DAMN IT!" I moaned.

"Miss, where would you like to go now?" the Taxi drive asked.

Tomoyo is off to her family reunion thing (wow its taking Tomoyo a hell of a long time to get back here). No way am I going back to Syaoran. Eriol. I gave another desperate sigh. I can't face him...

"Miss? You're paying still you know..." the driver pointed at the minute meter. 23 dollars already?! I thought angrily.

"Um. Just leave me there on the sidewalk."

"You sure you want to do that? I mean, you would have to walk pretty far.."

"Just do it." I said tired. I only had 30 bucks. If we went to Eriol's it would be more expensive.

I handed the drive all my money and began walking. Oh god. I thought to myself. My feet. I'm wearing stilettos!

"Fuck!!!" I yelled. Many drivers stared at me and some mothers covered their children's eyes. I stared back at them.

"What do you want?" I snapped at them rudely.

I was only beginning to walk when someone shouted, "Sakura-san?"

I looked around, confused. Then I saw a driver waving at me.

"ERIOL!?" I squinted my eyes. Eriol smiled. "ERIOL! Oh my god, I'm so happy to see you here!" I yelled happily. Why am I happy? I'm supposed to be mad at him!

"I'm taking it that you need a lift?" Eriol grinned.

"If you insist, I mean I was doing fine without you." I mumbled.

"With those stilettos you're wearing?" Eriol raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you just call yourself Mr Unibrow and get it done with!" I know I know, stupid diss. It was all I could think of mind you.

I waited until the light turned red and crossed the street where he parked.

It was silent when we were in the car. He only asked me where I was going and I ignored it. He shrugged and headed towards Syaoran's house.

"NO WAY! Don't drive me to HIS house!" I yelled.

"Oh? Where do you want to go then since you can't go back home?" Eriol asked innocently.

I paused. DAMN HIM! "Well uh.."

We reached a stop light and he looked at me intently. Smirking.

"I was thinking..." THIS IS SO HARD!

"Yes.."

"STOP RUSHING ME!" I burst.

He lifted his arms up for surrender.

"Thinking, maybe I could stay at your place?"I ended it lamely.

He soo knew what I was about to say.

"Course you can." He said simply. "It took you long enough though."

I tried to punch him but he just blocked it easily and pointed to the light that had turned green.

"Don't distract the driver, Sakura-san."

I glared at him but just seeing that little smirk of his, well it made me feel the need to soften. Maybe he had his own reasons. I know he would never tell me why. But maybe it was a good enough reason. He wouldn't do something that didn't make sense, at least I don't think so.

For some reason, both of us forgot about the break up, forgot about Meilin. We were just so busy, well trying to insult the other, make the other one sound lamer.

That's it folks. I'm sorry it's so short but whatever. Next time it would be more. I promise. Its just so much going on, I just came back from my vacation yesterday and I'm starting school this Monday so not much time anymore. Don't expect like two chapters a week.

Thanks so much for the reviews. And thanks for the breaking up suggestion from Allychik6. You made a good point thanks.


	14. Fire!

Yeah, one of the reviewers made me remember that I shouldn't make this story too strechy. I can't help it though. XD So I'm going to put even more action into it. Well, the best I can anyway.

* * *

Dear Eriol,

Since I'm in a small town, we didn't get our mail as fast as we should have. I got both your first letter and second letter at the same time. I can't believe this. I read your first letter over and over again making sure you hinted some sort of sarcasm/joke in the letter. Is it really true?! I begged my mom to go back but my aunt is in critical condition. When is the funeral? From what you've told me in your last letter, I'm guess that they are still arranging it after all this time? Its pretty long time, I hope they kept Meilin's body well. What am I saying?

I agree with you on the fact that Syaoran needs Sakura's influence. I know little about him so I can't expand on my comment on that. I find it extremely sweet because of what you did, just for Meilin. She would be incredibly joyful if she knew you did it. Don't take it personally of course. I wish I could call and talk to you guys, but where I live there are no phones. Its really weird. We do I have one phone in the center of the town but its under construction. Hey, I've also heard from one of my uncles (the one that lives near us) say that our bridge is under construction as well? Seems the two are related.

Maybe its just me.

I asked my mom when we would be going back to Tokyo. She says in about a week. I will be missing school since school must have already started by now. I don't really care for that though, I miss you guys, and I miss Meilin so much. To think that she's gone is very hard. I just... it didn't sink in until a few days after I read your first letter.

Please right back soon,

Tomoyo.

* * *

I was in a familiar room surrounded with ancient objects that I would have never believed a person my age will live in. _But then again, since he IS the reincarnation of Clow Reed_. [no I'm not making Sakura a cardcaptor. I think its sorta ridiculous for a girl her age. Haha.] I dialed the phone number by heart and slipped the phone to my right ear.

"Moshi Moshi?" my father answered.

"Dad?" I asked as I heard gasps at the other end.

"Sakura! I've finally heard from you for so long. I'm enraged that the bridge is taking so long to build! I'm very worried about you. Syaoran called yesterday to say that you weren't at his house anymore. After only 2 days?! I told Syaoran to go find you and tell you to call me but I guess you did it on your own. I only talked to him a few minutes ago."

"I'm fine dad. And please don't talk about Syaoran."

"Did something happen?" I heard my dad's voice filled with concern.

"Yes, but nothing you should put on your worry list." I said quickly. I knew my dad was already stressed with work.

"Is that the little kaijuu?" I heard my dear sweet innocent brother ask my dad. [note that shes sarcastically saying this]

"Touya, do you want to talk to Sakura?" my dad asked Touya.

"Dad, as much as I love him, I have to go." I said hurriedly.

"Sakura." My dad said it so sternly I felt unable to put the phone down. After all these years he still has complete control over me.

I heard someone come towards me. I looked up to see Eriol motioning me to get off the phone.

"Um.. no uh Dad, I really DO have to go. I'll call you back later." I hung up the phone.

"What is it?" I asked Eriol.

I walked towards him but stumbled upon the brown delicate carpet underneath me. My arms flared out to find something to hold on to. Naturally I grabbed him and he fell with me. We landed on the floor, our faces inches apart. I was on top of him, both of my hands on his chest, still gripping at his red shirt. Breathing hard, I was about to get up but his hands reached my waist and firmly held me there in place.

I widened my eyes. "What... are you doing?" I stuttered. His dark navy bangs were covering his eyes, the one place I usually look at to read someone's emotions and thoughts.

Suddenly I heard stomping feet approach and a door slamming. I jerked my face away from Eriol to...

Syaoran.

* * *

**_Syaoran's POV_**

I slammed my way into Eriol's house. _She must be here, I know the bridge isn't off construction yet I thought to myself._

_Stupid bitch thinking that I love her! And how dare she slap me! Acting as if she is above me! To think that I'm still looking for her for her damn father's sake after the way she treated me. Damn her! Damn that bitch! I thought she was different. Different from other girls. I always got nervous around her so I remained quiet, hoping it would disguise my nervousness. But she tempts me!_

_But why did I kiss her? I kissed her twice_. I gave an angry shout and pushed the thought away. Steaming, I burst open the last door of Eriol's huge ancient house. Right away my heart stopped, my body heat rising to an enormous burn. There was Sakura, right on top of Eriol, their faces only centimeters away. Not to mention her hands were held tightly against his shirt. Eriol disgusting hands were around her waist, knuckles white from clenching too long.

I stared for awhile at the freaks. Panting from all the running and the fury scorching inside of my sweating body. My hands turned to fists, and... I was shaking.

"Syaoran, I..." the stupid girl started, quickly trying to get off of Eriol who blushed and helped her up as well.

* * *

**_Sakura POV_**

I stared at Syaoran's gasping body. He must have ran. I wonder why. Clearly from his glaring and piercing eyes and his tight lips that he was enraged by our position.

I advanced toward him slowly, trying to find words. But I couldn't. Something in me pulled at me. The feeling kept tugging until I recognized what it was. Guilt.

Syaoran let out a long exhale and for awhile there, he just stared at me, obviously trying to control his anger.

"Your dad called me to talk to you. Call him, damn bitch. I have to delay a fucking premiere for this damn message." He said all this calmly but every word were knives. I felt so guilty. I would have never wanted him to see this. But why should I care? I was staring at his body. He was shaking from rage. Just when I was almost sure what I should say to him, he ran towards Eriol and punched Eriol in the stomach making Eriol bleed.

I screamed a terrifying sound.

"Shut the hell up!" Syaoran screamed at me and looked at Eriol's collapsed body. He gave me one last glare at left in an instant.

The moment he was out of sight, I bent down to Eriol who was moaning painfully.

"Eriol..." I whispered. I wrapped my arms around him and tried pulling him up but he was too heavy.

"I got beaten pretty bad huh? Must be thinking I'm weak" he croaked with a small grin. I smiled a little bit too.

Then, for some reason I felt an urge to go after Syaoran, to apologize.

"Then I can go after Syaoran?" I couldn't believe what I said.

"Nevermind what I just said Eriol. I don't know why I said that-" I began.

Eriol shook his head. "Go." He groaned. "I'll be fine."

"Baka. I'm staying here with you. He hit you so hard..."

"Forget me. Go before its too late."

"Too late for what?"

Eriol moaned and his sweaty hands grabbed his own stomach.

"Forget it, don't talk."

I looked at him hesitantly. "I'll call your servants."

I ran out and gave my instructions the nearest servants. When I came back however, he kept insisting me to go after Syaoran. I felt tempted too. But I didn't know why. I complained but he resisted them. He kept insisting me even with the pain. I decided to do as he said so that he would stop talking.

"You sure you'll be ok?"

He grunted a reply and two servants help him up.

I gave him a light hug and I rushed out the house to find Syaoran's limo at the end of the first block. I climbed into Eriol's car and took out the key Eriol had given me moments ago before I left him. I roared the car so that I could catch up with it.

It wasn't long before we reached Syaoran' concert. All the way I felt guilt nudging me.

A voice inside me kept telling me how I was wrong to do that with Eriol. But I didn't do anything! I replied back at it. We just got into an awkward position. That's all. Of course like always, I knew that I was giving in to the other me.

**_-Few Hours Later_**

I was now standing in a line of screaming girls. All of them screaming to him that they wanted to marry him. Some were even in wedding dresses.

"Where's your ticket?" grumbled a voice next to me. I turned around to face a huge guard.

"I don't have one, but I know Syaoran Li." The guard laughed.

"Its very funny. I've heard that so many times before but you are the only one who actually said it like it was the truth." He began pushing me away from the premiere.

"I do know him! If you would just-" But the guard was pushing me harshly now. I screamed loudly but it was blurred over by the other girl's scream.

"Shut up, girl. Your starting to annoy me now." He pushed me fiercely, making me fall. But I quickly got up and stood my ground.

"I'm not going anywhere until I see Syaoran."

The guard smiled. "Then I have to be forced to knock you out to carry you out. No tickets, no entry."

I looked at him, frightened now. _He WAS pretty big_. With the bushy eyebrows, the puffy arms, the veins on his head...

His right arm swung at me and I brought my hands up uselessly to cover myself. I expected huge pain but instead someone blocked it.

"Syaoran!" screamed a girl. Everyone around me started cluttering the three of us. Instantly, guards came and separated the other girls and did that all the way to Syaoran's trailer.

"Come." Syaoran commanded me.

We quickly got inside and I'm guess Syaoran' manager is explaining things to the many fans outside the trailer. I closed the door behind me and looked out the window. The girls were like maniacs, hitting and punching randomly at the guards.

I turned back to Syaoran who was now sitting on a chair his hands buried in his handsome chestnut hair.

"Why'd you come?" he said tiringly.

"I... I wanted to apologize." I said trembling.

Silence. I've figured out by now that every conversation we have are never and will never be a constant chatter.

"Go on." He said coldly, frowning at me.

"Oh. Right." I looked down at my feet. "Well, I don't know why but I feel guilty that you had to see that."

"You should." He said sternly.

My ears turned red. "Well, you know what? It was a mistake coming here if you're going to act like that. Its not like I'm your girlfriend that cheated on you! We don't even like each other!" I stomped off and slammed the trailer door. I pushed my way out of the girls and the guards had to work harder to keep them from the door.

Suddenly, the trailer burst into flames. _Syaoran! He's inside_! Pieces of burnt wood flew in the air. The crowd screamed and ran away to safety.

"So much for loving Syaoran, they just run off like cowards." I mumbled to myself. The guards were rushing to get fire extinguishers.

"Call security backup. We have Syaoran's trailer burning up. Some guards were already going inside to find Syaoran but I was worried so much that I jumped into the flames.

I found myself back in the same room as before. This time though I didn't see Syaoran. The guards were nowhere insight. A loud crash on the ceiling and the wooden ceiling fell on me.

I yelled out in pain, trying to get out. I was pinned to the ground. Through the loud malevolent flames I heard a laughter ringing on my left side. I looked around.

It was a girl's laugh. I saw a shadow climb out of the trailer through the window.

"Syaoran's mine." She yelled at me and disappeared.

"Sakura!" Syaoran's voice screamed. He was in the other room. 'I'm here' I wanted to shout but my voice was too hoarse to be heard and I was coughing badly from the amount of carbon dioxide released by the brutal blaze.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Syaoran's wonderful voice shook me from dizziness. I saw his muscular shadow approached me and I felt relief washed over me. He grunted as he lifted the broken ceiling piece off of me. He grabbed me and put me on his back, his hands locked under my rear end to carry me properly.

"Hold on tight." He demanded me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We scurried out of the flames with may difficulties but it ended well. When we reached outside I sucked in the air around me. I was so clustered in there. Syaoran set me down and looked at me with worry in his eyes.

They were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Rich amber rings with russet orbs inside. Slashes and hints of golden wisps. He, Syaoran Li had tears in his eyes. It wasn't too evident, but because I was so close to him, it was easy to see. I smiled reassuringly and fainted.

* * *

Damn you guys better be proud of me. Giving you such a long chapter. Just for you guys. Awwwwww man I love Syaoran. Did you guys how Sakura's character changed? I dunno maybe I didn't make it TOO clear. Anyways. Enjoy. And review and review. I love you guys! That's 2, 460 words! 1460 words more then usual! REVIEW!!!!


	15. Raven Madness

I woke up and blinked from the blinding light. I found myself in a blank, white plain room with an oxygen mask across my mouth. My hands were blistered but they were treated tenderly with soft cream. For a brief second I forgot why I was there in the hospital room, but then it rushed all at me. I saw flashes of flames, security guards, and amber eyes.

I looked at my side only to find Syaoran asleep in the chair next to me. I smiled. He looked like a kid sleeping so peacefully. _He must have stayed there all night_. _I wonder if he ate anything. He saved me._ He saved my life. _Isn't it ironic how I planned to save HIM? I know if he was in my situation, I wouldn't have been able to lift the log up. Even so, I rushed in, panic striking me menacingly. Right when I just got inside the trailer, I had to play damsel in distress?_

**_Flash back_**

I needed to breathe yet I couldn't. _The air is smothering me!_ I took big gasps but that only made me cough even more. My hands were burning in pain and my leg even worse. My head was growing too heavy for me to hold up so I hesitantly let it fall on his shoulder. The flames bit me ferociously._ Who was that girl? The one with raven black hair?_ Her shrieking laughter rang in my numb head. My temples throbbed and I tried to inhale more air.

_**End of flashback**_

I breathed heavily. Repeating the experience through memory was painful. _But I have to, I feel like I'm forgetting something. Its tugging at me._ I tried again but my head throbbed too much. I guess I'm still weak from the whole event.

With my free left hand I lifted the oxygen mask off and placed it on the table. Hearing me move, he jerked awake and stared at me for a moment.

"Good. You're awake. I can finally leave." Syaoran said tiringly.

I'll let that pass._ He DID stay with me all night_. I couldn't help, however, to give him a annoyed look. He grinned.

"You look ugly. Better wash up." He said with a smirk.

I tried to lift my hand to punch him but I felt a jolt of pain in my arm. In fact, my whole body was aching. As if I ran miles.

"I'll call the doctor to say your awake. Said something about last checkup" he said monotonely.

He walked out briskly and closed the door.

It was as if nothing happened. When I last saw his eyes before I fainted, they looked worried, filled with concern. When he kissed me those two times, it was tender and passionate. Comparing that Syaoran with the one who calls me ugly early in the morning and yells at me that I'm a bitch days beforeâ€ Its hard to believe. _Maybe he's one of those maniacs who have split personalities._ I sweatdropped. _I wonder where Eriol is?_

Suddenly I heard a thump against my room's door. I got up quickly to inspect. Just as I opened the door, arms surrounded my neck and I felt the light pierce of a blade against my bare neck. The same girl I've seen yesterday in the trailer. Her angry eyes flared with emotion and her raven black hair tied up in a tight bun.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled out. Both me and the girl were at the doorframe and Syaoran standing in front of me breathing heavily in a defense stance.

"Promise that you'll be mine again Syaoran and I'll let her go." The girl spitted.

"Get the hell away from her!" Syaoran said through gritted teeth.

I felt the knife carve on my skin and I moaned in pain. My blood trickled slowly on the side of my neck. My eyes darted to my side. The girl had a knife on her belt. _If I could reach it fast enough and jab her..._

"Promise me!" the girl snapped impatiently. The knife dug deeper in me and I felt my breath cut short. It was so hard to breathe.

"I-" Syaoran began. Syaoran's expression was white and his eyes widening when he saw me bleeding. The girl's hand loosened and the knife was inches apart from me now, no longer dug inside my skin. She was buying it. The girl looked hopefully at Syaoran.

_Great timing Syaoran!_ With a quick movement I snatched the knife in her and slammed it in her stomach. She let out a painful howl. I rushed towards Syaoran's side, who was extremely relieved, stepped in front of me protectively. The girl moved quickly and tried to stab me but Syaoran quickly kicked her.

"Fuck" She went down on her knees gripping the knife, she pulled it out of her and the knife bounced on the floor. Blood was everywhere. I stared at the oozing blood and I felt dizzy from the sight of it. It was sickening. The girl, trembling, got up with her hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry Syaoran, I forgive you for that. I'll be back with a kiss just for you." She said half smiling half scowling and jumped out of the room window.

Syaoran was about to go after her but I grabbed onto his shirt. The pain was overwhelming me.

I felt my knees give away, and I quickly clenched tighter on his shirt as to not fall. The event was still in my mind. _So much is happening. Too much._

__

_---_

__

Nurses rushed towards us and treated me immediately. After a few hours, they said I could go home. We were unable to reach Eriol so we decided to go to Syaoran's house and rest until we got contact with Eriol again.

I called my father and brother as soon as I got there and told them everything that had happened. My father was extremely frustrated that he hasn't seen me in days. To be announced that his own precious daughter undergo a burning trailer and was a temporary host for a crazy maniac girl was enough for him.

"I'm going there by helicopter!" he said worriedly. I sweatdropped.

"Dad, I'm ok, really." I answered unsteadily. I DID miss him though. I missed my stupid brother too. I miss his stupidness.

"Leaving you living with two teenage boys?! Whats your address?" my dad fumed.

I sighed and recited Syaoran's Address. I hung up and looked at my hands. I'm shaking again.

"Sakura?" Syaoran interrupted my lost thoughts.

"I'm fine." I stammered.

He motioned me to sit on the couch and I did.

"You're not fine. Whats wrong? Is your neck-" Syaoran said worridly.

I broke in quickly, "iee iee..." means no no in English

He waited patiently. I looked him directly in the eyes. They were soft and I saw how he was back to the loving and caring self. I doubt he has split personalities. Its just, maybe he doesn't feel comfortable to reveal his softer side. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I stabbed her...blood.." I broke into sobs. I've never stabbed someone before. I've never been in a burning trailer and almost burned to death. I've never been threatned by a girl my age.

I hugged him tightly and sobbed on his black shirt. My body was trembling violently.

"Don't cry." He said uncomfortably.

"I'm not crying." I forced out my words. I wanted to hold back to look brave. But I couldn't. My eyes filled with tears again. I know this was the Syaoran I always had such a hard time to deal with. But, I needed to hold on to someone. I needed comfort.

"Then why is my shirt wet?" he asked teasingly.

I laughed weakly. "..Some..Something went in my eye, that's all."

I managed to stop crying but I still held him near me. He didn't object. Instead he wrapped his arms around me affectionately. When I calmed down, he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me apart.

"I need to tell you about Jessica Kim." His eyes boring through mine.

I looked at him blankly.

"She's the one behind all of your trouble. Its my fault. You see, before I moved here, I lived in a small town called Kokune. There I met Jessica and we dated for awhile. We liked each other and I was pretty fond of her. She was nice, sweet and thoughtful. One day, she became possessive over me. I couldn't go to a normal college. Every girl who even LOOKS at me is punished. Of course I didn't know that she was behind all the abused marks on the girls. When I found out, I broke up with her. She went hysterical. She swore to me that I would want her back and disappeared. My mom wanted me to be safe, so I moved here and attended this college."

I gaped at all this information. He smiled a bit and continued.

"I've never wanted to be a celebrity. I hate acting. The elders wanted it so I was forced to. Thought it would give me more social skills. They finally allowed me to quit once my contract is over. Why? Because if I can keep a low profile, Jessica wouldn't be able to find me and hurt those around me. I'm not worried about me, but I'm worried about the people around me. They'll get hurt."

"Like Meilin?" I asked softly.

His hands turns into fists and gripped hard so I could see his knuckles turn white. I almost forgot. He was very close to Meilin. But through all these past weeks, he held strong and never once did I see him turn weak. I rested both of my hands on top of his own. He looked up at me surprised.

"I..I was so concentrated in my own problems, I never regarded yours. I judged you Syaoran. Gomen-ne."

"Yeah well don't expect too much of me." He grinned.

Then, a thought occurred. "So all this time.."

"I pushed everyone away so to not hurt anyone. Pretty weird huh?" He asked half jokingly.

I stared at him disbelievingly. He cared for people around him? I always thought he thought that we were bothersome.

"That's not to mean that I like you or anything! Don't flatter yourself!" Syaoran was lost in words.

I grinned broadly. "The Syaoran, lost at words, confessed his troubles, and says that he cares for people around him?"

His eyes narrowed, laughter gone from his eyes.

"Don't push it. Just be careful from now on alright?"

I nodded obeying him entirely. Might as well try to get on the good side of someone who would save me in the future.

Syaoran looked at his wet shoulder. "Great, I have to change into a new shirt." I blushed.

"Gomen-ne." I murmured. I can't believe he saw me like that, crying like a baby.

He took off his shirt revealing his wonderful torso. I couldn't help but admire it. He noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?" He asked knowing exactly why I was staring.

I blushed deep red. You know, Syaoran isn't too bad. I ,maybe, don't get excited reader, but I may just like him. And no I'm not shallow. Its just lately, he's shown another side of him. Plus, his handsome features is a bonus.

**Sakura!** I scolded at myself. _Lets just say then, that I've changed my mind for this guy_.

* * *

How was that? Hope you like it. Its SOO hard to develop chemistry between the two! And I'm wrapping the story up don't worry. Only a few more chapters to go. Geez I need to develop more characters. Critism appreciated. Review Review!

Sorry for the delay but hey, here's another long chapter for you guysâ€.:P


	16. My third Kiss

I sat there admiring his strong built torso. He went up to get a new shirt in his room. I followed him. He eyed me suspiciously but didn't say anything. I just smiled.

"Damn, where is that navy blue shirt...." Syaoran murmured to himself.

"Let me help..." I started and went to the drawer next to him.

"-Wait-" Syaoran began but it was too late. I saw them.

"BOXERS?!" I screamed. I slammed the drawer quickly and blushed.

"Yeah, I was trying to tell you that." Syaoran said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well.. I.. didn't!" _What could I say?_

"You have never seen boxers have you?" Syaoran looked at me now with amusement.

"Of course I have!" I complained defensively.

He nodded, still holding a smirk and looked through his drawer. When he couldn't find it, he asked me to help and he pointed at the drawer on top of the one I had pulled a few moments ago.

After awhile, I said, "Hey, you know, we still didn't find your blue shirt but..."_ Should I tell him_?

"Yes?"

"You should wear this." I held up a black shirt with yellow brand symbol in the middle.

"And why would I want to wear that?" he asked me, obviously testing me.

"Because...you look good in black shirts?" I looked at him straight in the eye, looking as courageous I could. Now what would he say to that?

He burst out laughing. He shook his head and took the shirt from my hand and put it on.

Blushing like mad I looked away, trying to think of something to stop his laughter.

Just like in movies and books, I was saved from the awkward position I was in by a miraculous ringing of the phone.

"Hello?" Syaoran answered the phone. "Eriol? Aa. Yeah, she's here. Where are we? In my room."

Syaoran held a solemn angry face after he said 'in my room'. It was probably from the response given by Eriol. _I didn't have to be a genius to guess what Eriol said_.

Moments, later, Syaoran announced that he had to go meet his manager and cast members to discuss the next movie he would star in. He had gotten in the movie cast easily and now it was just to determine the dates that they would be able to attend to. The contract ended this year but he had to finish this final film to withdraw from the acting business all together. He also mentioned that Eriol would be coming over so if someone rings the door, I can safely open the door without worry. Just in case, Syaoran hired a temporary guard that would stay in front of the door.

I nodded annoyed.

"I can take care of myself." I said grumpily. I was NOT a child.

I flipped through the huge amount of college work I've missed. Through what my father sent me by mail, I'll have to go for an extra course for the amount of work. I've missed so much in college. My other friend, Naru had given me some of the work I've missed from the classes that we have together. But the rest, I'm still missing. _How horrible._

I sighed and layed on my back on top of the soft green sheeted bed. In the days that I've been here, I got to sleep on Syaoran's bed and he, on the ground in his green sleeping bag. I felt horrible, invading his privacy like that. The servants all needed their rooms for work and such and I was still not ready to go to Meilin's room. So unready that, when I passed by her bedroom, I walked quickly. I couldn't help it. Then I wondered on another completely different subject. _How are we going to capture Jessica Kim? She must be a maniac for trying to burn down the trailer in order to kill me. Crazy to have cut the oxygen tank of Meilin. Crazy for everything she did. Where has she gone off to when we were at the hospital?_

Ding dong.

"He's home already?" I asked myself, a bit surprised. 

The servants were all gone. _Weird,_ I thought. I guess I'll have to answer the door. I got up from my bed and ran down quickly. I hate to admit it but I'm kind of really eager to see him. I've been so bored looking over my work. Walking a little nervously to the door, I tried to think of someway to greet him. _Should I hug him? Or rather would he hug me back if I did? Would he start yelling at me? Or..._

"Damn it!" I muttered frustrated and decided to just let him in without a smile or greeting. See what he'll react to that.

I reached for the door, quivering. I stubbornly stopped my right hand from trembling by putting my left hand on top of it. I took a deep breath and opened it.

* * *

The room was large and professional looking with a large rectangular table at the center. On it were many sheets with charts, diagrams and essays scattered across. There were 12 people sitting around the table, each wearing either a proper black suit with a black tie. All except for the cast members, including Syaoran Li.

"Syaoran, you have a call from Mr Eriol Hiira.." said the attendant.

Hiiragizawa, Syaoran thought slightly annoyed. Syaoran didn't bother to finish Eriol's last name. Even he, sometimes had trouble remembering how to pronounce it properly.

* * *

There standing in front of me was a girl with raven black hair, her eyes deep and absorbing black. Her cheekbones were high and her lips pink and turned into a slight pout. She was pretty, in a sort of enchanting way. But when you looked carefully in her eyes, you would notice that it wasn't normal. They looked, disturbed, frightened and delighted all in one. She smiled with her perfect teeth. I looked at her stomach and saw that her wound has still not heal and it was wrapped messily with a white linen-like bandage. Behind her layed the unconscious body guard that Syaoran had hired.

"Jessica.." I opened my mouth in shock. I hadn't expected this one bit.

"Hello Sakura. You look lovely today." She said too sweetly. Her mad black eyes fluttered at me as if she was some doll. My eyes darted to her right side where she held a shining blade. Her hands were trembling as she gripped her blade harder.

I didn't answer. _I don't have a single weapon with me_. The nearest one was in the kitchen and if I tried to get it, I would have to run, with my back turned to her.

"Aw. Be polite. Don't gawk at me like that." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I could smell it. Smell your blood. Yes, your very own beautiful red hot blood."

_What the hell is she doing_? Though I knew the answer instantly. I backed away, my hands touching everything I could, to use as some sort of a defense material. I managed to grab a Kleenex box. I lunged it at her and she smiled, again.

"I'm not sick dear. No need for hasty decisions. I've been waiting for this for so long, Sakura." She grinned gleefully. Almost as if she was finally getting what she needed for so long. She seemed to be shaking, from joy.

She laughed happily. "Darling, why are you so scared? It won't hurt. I'll do it fast, I promise." With her left hand she pulled back her dark hair.

"Get away from me!" I screamed. I ripped apart a lamp and I heard the buzz of the electrical cord. The lamp turned off and was now pointed at Jessica. I was shaking as well, but of fear.

"I'm a guest, I shouldn't be treated so poorly." She frowned a bit, glancing around the living room. "He has such a beautiful home. Doesn't he?"

I swung the lamp with all my force but she dodged it easily.

"Syaoran-san taught me many things in martial arts. We were in love. We still are. But in a different way. Yes, he taught me many things. Swings as randomly as yours cannot hit me. You are too weak."

Her sentences didn't make much sense to me. Not that I cared much since my life was hanging on the line.

"You know, I'm glad I was able to hire some people to destroy that bridge. You know, that bridge that lets most of the police officers into this part of the country. I couldn't have so much police around for what I was doing. I needed less security, so that my actions can take place successfully. Unfortunately, even with that done, things didn't turn as I planned." She smiled grimly. "Oh, but I should stop being so ungrateful..."

_She was the one who somehow disabled the bridge? She's the reason that I can't see my dad and Touya?_

Jessica paused and then resumd to her taunts."That Eriol, always nagging behind my tasks. You should have died a long time ago Sakura. But its alright, don't worry, you'll get to die today." She continued on smiling, shaking her head.

"Of course, he's too late. He's too slow compared to me, Eriol can never keep up with me. Ever."

_Think_, Sakura. My eyes searched around for something to hit her with. She noticed this.

"There is nothing in this room that you can use to defeat me. You'll just have to accept your fate for trying to seduce my beloved Syaoran. Didn't I tell you? We are a couple and nothing can tear us apart. Not even you."

Had she looked around before to see if anything was threatening? _Yes. Yes she has._

She had glanced around, but I was too scared to have noticed. She was extremely close to me for I was at a dead end. I had somehow walked backwards so that my back faced the wall.

There were no more objects for me to hold on to. I looked past Jessica to see the door. In all my time here, I have never thought the door was so far way. This time I thought I was miles away from my reach. I realized that I had stepped back many steps to get where I was. I hadn't noticed that we were moving much. Time was just too slow. I felt that I was stuck in one place, but rather I was unconsciously walking backwards to keep the distant between us. Now however, I could no longer go anywhere.

"Now, darling, you look so scared. You poor thing. I told you, it would only hurt you a bit. You'll be dead before you can feel the actual pain." Jessica talked to me as if I was a child, with the high and low pitched voice.

I tried to kick her but she blocked it with her hand and twist my leg easily. I cried in pain.

"Hm... I shouldn't have done that. I had promised you that you wouldn't feel a single pain. Oh but, nobody ever keeps their promises. Even my Syaoran. How I was devastated when he called off our engagement. Like always, I forgive him. Its hard though. Very hard."

"You're crazy! He would never want to marry to a crazy mad woman like you!" I yelled. I gave her two quick kicks with my other leg and I caught her off guard.

I managed to kick her pale face and her lips bled.

She shook her head. Her fingers lingered at her lips.

"You're such a pest, Sakura. Just like a child. A spoiled self centered child." Her voice was shaky with rage and she was no longer that well composed taunting woman.

She lunged at me with the knife laughing as she did. I dodged it but only slightly. She struck again to my surprise.

"Jessica!" boomed a deep voice. We both looked at the door where Syaoran was standing, panting.

He tapped the shelf next to him and a sword came out.

_You had that and you never told me_? I thought angrily. But I dismissed it. He was here to save me after all.

Jessica smiled at him wickedly. She brushed her hair back with both her hands and wiped the slight blood on her lips. She walked slowly to Syaoran without a fear in the world.

Syaoran raised his sword furiously and pointed it at Jessica who just shook her head.

"You don't want to hurt me do you? Make me bleed, and cry. I was so sad when you left me. I know you still love me Syaoran. Don't hurt me again. Remember? It was one of your many promises you told me."

Syaoran paused and then after an eternity of not moving he lowered his sword.

"Nani..?" I gasped.

Jessica and Syaoran were inches away from each other and he wasn't moving. Jessica held a finger up to his cheek and stroked it softly. I saw him tremble faintly.

"Syaoran! What are you doing?" I yelled out. He looked like he was paralyzed somewhat. _What's going on?_

"Syaoran..."Jessica muttered softly, her eyes gaining moisture. _She's going to cry? What?!_

"What the hell is going on?!" I shouted but again none of them reacted to my shouts.

I decided to race towards them, towards Jessica to punch her.

Jessica stopped her act, turned around and was about to stab me with her knife when Syaoran finally snapped out and swung his sword. I stopped in my tracks.

Jessica's eyes widened in surprise and let out a painful hoarse sound. Syaoran stared at her almost as surprised as she was. Jessica let out another choking sound her eyes pouring with " Jessica gasped as blood drip down her mouth and finallys he collapsed.

I walked slowly over to Syaoran who stared at Jessica in horror.

"I killed her." Syaoran said softly. I looked at his amber eyes and then I saw a single tear slowly trickled against his cheek. I hugged him tightly.

"You still had some feelings for her didn't you?" I asked quietly.

"Aa. I went through a lot with her. Even when I knew she had turned...insane."He grimaced as he said the word. "I couldn't bare to hurt her."

"I promised her a lot of things. I never kept them after I realized what she turned into. But, I never wanted to break my promise about how I would never hurt her." He shook his head sadly.

"I discovered only after I broke up with her that it was because of her family blood. It was some sort of mad disease that only reacts when the person turned 16. At first the government wanted to kill her entire family. But it was debated that it wasn't fair for the people to miss the possible 16 years of their life. So they let her family live on one condition. To take a a certain formulated pill on their 16th birthday and..."

"die." I finished shockingly. Syaoran nodded and his hands surrounded my waist.

"Its not your fault. It isn't your fault. You, you let her die in peace then." I tried to sound convincing. It never occurred to me that Jessica had a sad past. I felt guilty now. I didn't want to look behind me to the dead body.

Suddenly Syaoran smiled. "When you enter Hollywood. You are greeted by artificial smiles and welcoming greetings. When you try to live a normal life, the public does the exact same thing to you. Hoping to suck up with you enough for you to give them fame and fortune. However, you did the opposite of that."

I looked at him a little confused. I get some of it, I thought to myself.

"You rejected me." He said it proudly and beaming at me.

I laughed slightly. "Anytime, Syaoran." I hugged him tighter and laughed again.

"Sakura Kinomoto, you are real." Syaoran said sincerely. I smiled, he looked better.

"This is as real as you can get Syaoran. I'm one of a kind." I paused. "Seriously, Syaoran, we need to stop this. We sound like old husbands and wives teasing each other. Its weird."

He laughed a little and nodded in agreement. We just stood there hugging each other and it could have been the most comfortable position I was ever in, if I forgot that there was a dead body just a few feet away from me.

"Syaoran?"

"Hm?" he mumbled. His hand was stroking my hair playfully.

"It would be a bonus to this whole romantic story we have together if you were the one who saved me in that car accident I had a few months back." I noted, smirking.

He was silent for a moment. "What if I did?" he asked teasingly.

I drew back and stared at him shocked, a grin smacked on my face. He looked at me with his own little smirk.

"I thought..." I stared in shock. I must have been so busy wanting my life saver to be Eriol that I didn't even think of logic. I mean, Eriol was inside the mall last time I checked Syaoran was behind me. It made sense. It all connected now.

"You think I would have liked it if you praised me and started cheering at me every few seconds like the other girls in college?"

"What makes you think I would do that?" I asked blushing.

"You sure did that to Eriol." Syaoran rose an eyebrow.

I grinned. "Did you get jealous?" I caught him off guard and he blinked. I laughed and kissed his shock face.

"You're a bad kisser." I pouted.

"You took me by surprise."

"Then show me."

"Why should I?"

"Dunno."

"Fine."

His hands cupped my cheeks and I felt my skin burn under his touch. I slowly slipped my hands around his strong neck and enjoyed the kiss. It was soft yet firm filled with passion. I felt helpless in the kiss, overwhelmed by the amount of emotion I held inside of me. My heart stopped beating and it felt like time froze. Our bodies pressed against each other making me feel as if I've found my other half. I withdrew from the kiss to take a couple of breaths. He smiled and waited for me to say something. I nodded stubbornly. He was about to kiss me again but someone entered the room.

I turned around and found Eriol and a couple of police officers.

They looked at Jessica Kim on the ground and nodded comprehending what had happened. The police officers put Jessica on the stretcher and began bringing her out of the door. Others began cleaning the blood on the floor and everything else. Eriol looked like he was about to faint.

"I was this close to fainting when I saw the unconscious body guard in front of your door!" He cried desperately, holding his fingers up indicating how much he was close to fainting. I walked over and hugged him with friendliness.

I was still hugging Eriol, amused that he was so worried about me when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I broke the hug and turned around to face a solemn faced Syaoran.

"I was getting intimate with Eriol here. What do you want?" I asked him, almost ready to burst out laughing.

He opened his mouth to protest but I held my finger in front of his mouth.

"I knew it, you ARE a person who gets jealous easily." I smiled with triumph.

Soon after that, Tomoyo showed up and we hugged each other endlessly. Tears in our eyes as we realized that everything was finally over. We talked about Meilin and I realized that talking about it with my best friend was the key to helping me feel better about Meilin's death.

I was glad that Jessica Kim was finally no longer threatening my life. I'm sad however that she had to have such a horrible year of madness when she could have rested in peace if she took the specialized pill the government created for her family. We never found out why she never took it. We never found out a lot of stuff , but in the end it didn't matter. We had each other and we loved each other. Did I mention that a few weeks after that day, Eriol asked Tomoyo out?

* * *

Yes I know its sad but the story is finally finished. I hope you like it overall and thanks for reading and reviewing so much! Look forward to my next story, whatever that would be! I love you all!

-Ppiglette.


	17. Epilogue

Since so many people want epilogue...adding an extra chapter isn't too bad. Not sure if this is an epilogue kind of thing, but its an extra chapter showing their 'future'. Whatever you want to call it. Writing this is so much easier now that all the plot has been given and I don't have to try to give clues and such. Plus, its no longer a one sides love that is it?

-pp.

* * *

"Mr Li! Mr Li!" cried a photographer.

"Mr Li!" yelled another.

"Syaoran Li!" a nearby reporter screamed excitingly.

There were many press people, _I swear, I think I recognize the few that had bothered me at my house a couple of months ago. Of course, Syaoran dismissed that idea quickly_. He said that I was being too paranoid. I had pouted my famous puppy-eyed pout and he laughed and said that I won. No need to say that right after that, I rewarded him with a quick kiss.

"Kiss again! Kiss again!" shouted the damn photographer.

We were standing on a cheap wooden black stage, with wires at every angle under out feet. The staff members warned us not to step on the black wires, the others were ok to step on. Course, every SINGLE one of the wires were black. So, Syaoran and I ended up almost tripping when we came on stage, trying to avoid those beastly little strings. I squinted into the light and caught the many flashes of the cameras. I wore a simple red dress with a translucent veil around my shoulders. My hair tied up with a red rose planted on top. With my matching red purse dangling on my arm, I grabbed for Syaoran's hand for comfort. He, wore a black jacket with a dark green shirt underneath, along with dark denim jeans. He was extremely attractive, and I clung tighter to him everytime we passed the screaming girls.

"Syaoran Li! I have a question!" shouted a reporter right under us. 

Syaoran looked down, quite annoyed.

"Is it true that this is your last premier?" The reporter asked eagerly.

"Aa. My contract is expiring in a few weeks. I would no longer be acting." Syaoran replied shortly.

"That's too bad. We all love your works." The reporter said with disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, well." Syaoran shrugged.

"Would you be having a mini Syaoran or mini Sakura anytime soon?" the reporter asked.

_WHAT THE HELL?!_ I screamed in my head. Syaoran's grasp on my hand tightened.

"Ow." I murmured. He gave me an apologetic look and turned back at the reporter.

"I find that something too personal to talk about. I hope you would keep that in mind when you report about other celebrities." Syaoran scolded at the reporter.

"However to answer your question as to not let any misunderstandings, no we are not expecting any child." Syaoran said sternly, took my hand and pulled me to the other side of the stage.

It was a long time but finally the premiere ended and Syaoran said his goodbyes to the cast members.

We both sighed and stepped into the limousine.

"I was so nervous." I said, feeling the tension on my chest.

"There was nothing to be nervous about." He said calmly giving my hands a light squeeze. Later on however, I began to notice something. I looked closely at him. He was unconsciously fidgeting and looked extremely distracted. His body actions wasn't too evident, but his searching eyes were.

"There something wrong?" I asked him cautiously.

"Ie."

It was silence for a while and I was extremely curious on what he was hiding from me.

We stopped at the Konaha Beach for a relaxing end of the day. I decided to ignore the event and went on enjoying my time at the beach. Syaoran murmured something to the chauffeur and I'm guessing it was the time that he had to pick us up.

It was calm and beautiful. The sun was setting and the sky was lit in a fluorescent red and the dark navy blue ocean glistened in the little light that was left. Of course there were the annoying sea gulls that I wanted to tear down into pieces but other than that it was romantic altogether. We decided to sit down on the soft powdered sand near a big, disfigured grey rock. I leaned happily on Syaoran's chest and rested my hand on his lap.I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling.

"Kuso." Syaoran suddenly said. I lifted my head up.

"Nande?"

"Ito...matte..." He said distractingly looking all over the ground.

"What are you looking for?" I asked him, curious once more. _Did this have to do with the car ride thing?_

He held a finger up at me to signal me to wait. Yeah, I'm waiting.

"I'll be right back. I think I lost..."

"Lost..?"

"...a coin."

"A coin." I stated unconvinced, with my eyebrow raised. I stood up crossing my arms.

"Aa." With that said, he began walking off back to the path we had taken before. I sighed and sat back down and stared off into the sea. The sun was barely visible now and the moon was rising fast. The seagulls were noisy once more and I felt like throwing my shoe at them. I love animals, I really do. Trust me. However, seagulls are WAY way at the bottom of my list.

Suddenly I heard the returning footsteps of Syaoran. I looked up, a little annoyed at his sudden outburst. I gasped.

Syaoran stood there completely drenched, his hair matted on his head, and his clothes saggy. He looked out of breath, standing there, heaving his chest up and down while holding a little black bag.

I giggled, ridiculing him. He scowled a bit then smiled and opened his arms to indicate he wanted a hug. I shook my head.

"Ie, you're all wet." I said teasingly.

He grinned and stepped close to me so that I could see the salty drops dripping down his still gorgeous face.

"Do you love me?" He asked softly. I wanted to laugh and say a teasing joke to him but he was so serious about the matter that I didn't.

"Of course." To my extreme shock, he slowly bent down on one knee. Looking up at me with adorable amber eyes, he asked the most wonderful question.

"Will you marry me? "he asked me even more softly, retrieving a delicate golden ring from the little black bag. I stared at him continuously still in shock. I could almost hear my heart thumping against my chest. _Did he just propose to me_? I thought happily.

"Ano..!" I was so confused. This was the last thing I would expect from the entire day.

"What did you say..?" I asked timidly. I wanted to make sure that what I heard was correct.

"How many times do you want me to propose to you?" he asked smiling nervously.

"Yes! YES!!" I screamed with happiness, I wanted to shout it forever, make everyone hear me. "YES!" I hugged him happily and kissed him on the lips, my hands surrounding his neck as he lift me up in the air.

I laughed hard and I felt the happiness burst out of me. My stomach hurt from laughing too much but I continued on. Repeating the word 'yes' infinitely. He laughed too and twirled me in the air. Finally, when we calmed down he slipped the ring on my finger and I kissed him again. I felt so content. My heart pounding madly on my chest. My cheeks flushed from laughing so much. I let out a final sigh and slumped on the ground, spreading my arms and feet apart with exhaustion. Syaoran chuckled a bit and layed down beside me, his hand reaching to intertwine with mine.

* * *

you guys better love me. :D I hope you liked the epilogue. I tried really hard to create some sort of description for the proposal scene. Its harder then it looks you know. Man. I had to thinks so long to come up to how he should propose to her. I doubt that sentence i just said was grammaticaly correct but whatever...

BTW the next few stories I'm writing is base on Naruto. I won't be writing for CCS for a long time. Sorry for those of you who wanted me to write SyaoranSakura fics. You'll have to wait a long time for THAT to happen. I'm obsessed with Sasuke right now. :P

-Ppiglette


End file.
